Love Potion
by SweetMaura
Summary: Maura loves Jane. Jane loves Maura. Neither one knows how the other feels. Will a "love potion" and a flirty plan be enough to get them to confess their feelings to each other? Guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;) Rating could change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is just a little idea that popped into my head and I needed to get it down and up here for you guys. This can be a one shot, but if you guys want me to continue I could do that too. Just review it up and let me know! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura Isles takes a deep breath and lets it out with a small laugh as she looks around her empty office. She shakes her head at herself as she opens the internet browser on her laptop. She can't believe that she is about to do this, but she cannot wait any longer for the answer that she so desperately wants.

She flexes her fingers over the key board before she types _how to tell if your best friend is in love with you._

After pressing enter she quickly runs her hands over her face. She honestly can't believe that she is so social incompetent that she has to resort to googling people's emotions and feelings.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Maura brings her attention back to the search results.

After a couple of minutes of reading the different articles on love and the many quizzes on how to tell if someone's interested in you, the blonde leans back in her chair with a sigh of frustration.

Everything she read so far points to what she hoped for; Jane is in love with her. That wasn't why she was currently pouting at her desk, no, the reason is because not a single search result that she read was peer-reviewed or backed up by scientific research. How could she trust articles like that?! How could feel confident in telling Jane that she is in love with her just based on articles about love that could have been written by twelve-year olds?

The doctor had been in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli for three years now. Maura smiled as thoughts of how the pair first met flooded her mind. Maura had just gotten hired as the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and on her first day she walked into the Division One café and saw the most beautiful woman. Of course there was one small problem. The woman was a prostitute. Of course that would stop Dr. Isles from approaching her in public but she was not ashamed of the fact that she briefly entertained the idea of approaching her in private and inquiring about her services. She had overheard the beautiful brunette say she could not afford her coffee, so being the kind-hearted woman she was, Maura offered to pay for the beverage, only to be yelled at by the other woman. Maura felt a mix of anger and sadness from the interaction. On the one hand, how dare someone yell at her in public like she was a small child? She was just trying to help. On the other hand however, Maura felt a sense of sadness at the fact that this stranger took one look at her and assumed that she was trying to make a charity case out of the situation.

Maura had spent the rest of her day thinking about the woman in the café. To her surprise the very same woman had come down to her office and asked her out to coffee after work, to apologize for being rude. Maura almost didn't recognize her without the fishnets and heavy makeup on and she certainly never would have guessed that this woman was really a detective working in the drug unit. Maura laughed at the memory of asking Jane to show her badge as proof. She had been head over heels in love with the detective ever since.

The blonde was brought back to the present as she gazed at the only framed picture on her desk with a smile. It was of her and Jane at the park last summer for BPD's annual Fourth of July cook out. Maura was happily perched sideways in Jane's lap, smiling brightly at the camera as the brunette was trying to paint an American flag on her cheek. It had turned out looking like a red and blue blob but the blonde couldn't care less because for the rest of the night she was seated in Jane's lap with those strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Maura takes one more glance at the look of concentration on Jane's face in the picture, before she laughs and turns her attention back to her laptop.

Quickly scrolling down the rest of the first page of search results, she was about to click on page two before she noticed an ad on the bottom of her screen.

_Love Potions: Bring em to their knees! _

"Hmmm." She had to admit that she was intrigued so she clicked on the ad.

The ad brought her to a shopping network with a long list of perfumes that claimed to have special powers over men and women. Maura rolled her eyes at what the "love potions" turned out to be and was about to exit out of the screen when one of the perfumes caught her eye. It wasn't like the others one the site. There was no claiming of magical powers and secret spells, it just simply had a picture of the elegant looking white bottle and a name.

_Lure for Her._

She quickly clicked on the name and was brought to another screen that gave her a brief description of the product and the option to purchase a bottle.

"Lure for Her is a new scientifically designed fragrance that combines the ancient secret of pheromones and modern science." Maura read out loud.

Shrugging, she clicked on the buy button. "It did say scientifically designed."

"What's scientifically designed?"

Maura jumped and quickly shut her laptop when she heard Jane's voice enter her office.

Looking up, Maura smiled at the confused brunette standing in her doorway. "Oh, I was just talking to myself, Jane."

Her smile grew larger at the fact that she didn't lie to Jane, she technically was talking to herself.

Jane however, was not buying it. She knew Maura was hiding something from her, if the way she jumped and slammed her laptop closed was any indication.

"Oookay then. Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch."

Maura smiled brightly at her friend as she stood up. "I would love to. Let me just use the restroom and we can go."

She walked past Jane and softly squeezed her side, reveling not only in the physical contact but also in the shiver she felt run through the brunette. "I was thinking maybe we could stop by that new place on fourth street. I heard they make an amazing kale salad.

Jane lightly grabbed Maura's wrist and smiled down at her. "We will go there on one condition."

"There's always a condition with you, Jane."

She raised an eyebrow at Maura's flirty tone. "Take three minutes or less in the bathroom this time."

Maura playfully pushed Jane's shoulder. "I needed to fix my hair that time, Jane. It was so hot that day and I had it in a ponytail for far too long doing that autopsy and-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Your hair was a frizzy, sweaty mess that was still no excuse to take twenty minutes fixing it."

"Jane Rizzoli, my hair was _not_ frizzy and-"

Jane couldn't help but grin at her ability to get Maura going so easily. Using her hold still on the blonde's wrist, she gently pulled Maura into her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, successfully silencing the doctor's ramblings.

"You are never frizzy or sweaty. Got it."

She winked at Maura and received a mix of a glare and a smirk. "You are impossible, Jane Rizzoli."

With that, Maura pushed away from Jane and sauntered out of her office towards the bathrooms.

"Impossible to hate! You forgot that last part, Maur!"

Maura looked over her shoulder and winked at the Detective pouting in the doorway to her office.

Jane smiles at Maura's retreating form and waits for the blonde to shut the bathroom door. As soon as she does, Jane practically fly's over to Maura's desk and flings herself in the chair.

Grabbing the doctor's laptop, she quickly opens it and stares at the lock screen.

"Okay Rizzoli, you have approximately three minutes to guess this password and find out what Maura was hiding."

The first attempt at guessing Maura's password didn't work. She was sure it would have been Bass. Trying again, she quickly typed in _shoes._

"Dammit!" Jane bit her thumb as she nervously glanced towards the door.

"If her password isn't Bass or shoes, what the hell could it be?"

Jane stared at the screen for a few seconds before she saw a picture frame out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention towards the picture and smiled brightly at it. Maura smiling so big that her dimples showed, comfortably resting all her weight in Jane's lap for the night, watching the fireworks with Maura in her arms. Best night ever. Maura.

Jane's eyes quickly snapped back to the laptop as an idea hit her.

She slowly typed in _Jane _and almost jumped out of the seat with excitement when the welcome screen came on.

Jane knew that she had set all of her passwords as Maura ever since she fell in love with the beautiful Medical Examiner three years ago and wondered if the blonde had done the same with her name.

Jane wasn't as in the dark as most people would think about her relationship with Maura. She knows that most people who see them interact with each other think they are a couple. She even knows about the bet that is going around the police station. She knows how she acts around Maura; the long touches and eye contact, spending most nights and weekends with each other, the kisses on the cheek or forehead, and of course the sleep overs where she holds Maura all night. She knows. She definitely knows how she feels about Maura, the only problem is finding out if the blonde really loves her back, or if it's just her flirty nature coming out because she is comfortable around her.

Realizing that she only has two minutes left to snoop, Jane quickly turns her attention back to screen in front of her.

Her eyes go wide when she sees the tabs currently open on the screen are _how to tell if your best friend is in love with you _and _Love Potions. _

The last thing she wants to do is jump to conclusions that Maura could really be in love with her but these two tabs, especially the first one, is hard evidence to ignore.

"So this is why you were so jumpy when I walked in, huh Maur."

Jane smiled slightly as she slowly shut the lap top.

Could it be possible that Maura really loves her back?

Jane leaned back in the chair as she stared at the picture of them . There was no way that Jane would risk the best relationship that she has ever had by admitting her feelings and having Maura not really feel the same way. Or worse, Maura was looking this stuff up because she had feelings for someone else. No. Jane needed to know for sure how Maura felt about her before she made any kind of move.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked as she walked over to Jane and smiled. "By the way, I timed myself. I only took two and a half minutes. I believe that meets your bathroom time requirements."

Jane laughed as she stood up and pinched Maura's side. "Yes it does smart ass. I guess you get to drag me to kale salad place for lunch."

Maura swatted Jane's hand away and let out a laugh of her own. "Relax Jane, they have other lunch options."

Jane continued their hand swatting by playfully hitting the back of Maura's hand as they walked towards the door. "Why do I feel like their other lunch options are kale burgers and tumble weed soup?"

Maura placed both of her hands on Jane's chest and gently pushed her into the wall. Laughing at the look of shock and amusement on the brunette's face, she continued to walk out her office.

"Because you are a pessimist, Jane." She glanced back at Jane and stuck her tongue out.

It never ceased to amaze her how just being around the Detective changes her from being a professional, somewhat closed off person, to this playful and flirty person.

She squealed in delight when saw Jane run from her spot on the wall towards her, wrapping her strong arms around her waist from behind and picking her up.

"Jane!" Maura couldn't help but laugh. "We are still in our place of employment! Put me down!"

"So bossy." Jane set her down and shut the door to her office.

"Oh you love that about me."

Jane couldn't help but think how she loves _everything_ about Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! You guys are the best! Because I got such a positive reaction, I will make this story about 10 chapters. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Maura was standing in her kitchen washing a few strawberries for Bass. She couldn't hide the small smile that was making its way onto her face as she picked up another strawberry from the plastic container.

Running the berry under the water, she let her mind wonder back to yesterday's lunch with Jane. They had gone to Kale salad place, as Jane called it, and spent the majority of their time talking about whether or not Korsak was really a pimp. Jane thought it was his side job, backing up her reasoning with the fact he has had so many wives. Maura couldn't remember a time when she had laughed so hard.

Maura also couldn't remember a time when she had been so close to telling Jane how much she loves her. During the lunch, Jane's foot had accidentally brushed against Maura's foot causing the blonde to gasp and Jane to smirk wickedly.

So for the rest of the lunch, they had been doing nothing short of playing footsie under the table, making each other laugh uncontrollably, and stole bites of each other's food. Well, _Maura _was the only one stealing food, but still, Jane had let her.

Towards the end of their lunch, Jane had paid for everything and Maura had felt the words _I love you_ on the tip of her tongue.

Thankfully Jane had asked her if she wanted to go on the wine trail around Boston and have a movie night the next day. The declaration of love was pushed back down Maura's throat as she quickly agreed because it was going to be the first time in almost a month that they had a day off _together._

For the rest of the night, Maura could feel nothing except Jane's foot on her own. Something that had started out as them playfully kicking each other had turned into Jane slowly running her foot up and down Maura's leg, causing the doctor to feel the familiar warmth in her lower stomach.

Maura had found herself tossing and turning in bed thinking about the beautiful brunette, finally realizing the only way that she was going to get any rest was to take care of the growing ache between her thighs.

She had slipped her fingers into her panties and brought herself to orgasm with Jane's name on her lips.

The sharp sound of her doorbell ringing brought her out of her blissful daydreams.

Quickly shutting off the water and shaking herself out of the haze of arousal she managed to get herself in, she walked to her door and opened it.

Excitement filled her when the man on the other side of the door handed her the package she had been waiting for. Thank god for next day delivery.

After signing her name and thanking the mailman, Maura quickly shut her door and ran up to her bedroom.

After a short struggle with opening the package where she briefly thought about taking her scalpel to it, she finally got it opened and held the white bottle of perfume in her hands. Taking off the cap, she pointed the bottle towards her arm and pressed down on the nozzle making a shot of mist hit her wrist.

Immediately she could smell the sweet fragrance fill the air. It was a scent that she definitely had never smelled before but immediately loved. It was a perfect mix of sweet and musk, neither one overpowering the other, but simply working together with her body to create a smell that was nothing short of intoxicating.

As she brought her wrist up to her nose and inhaled, she had to admit that this was making her feel a little flirty. She could only hope that it had the same impact on Jane.

* * *

Jane had just got out of the shower and was sitting on her couch with a notepad and pen going over her plan to see how Maura really feels about her. She was going to put her plan into action today when her and Maura went on the wine trail and had movie night. She was hoping that this movie night would end in a sleepover where they did more than just sleep.

"Jo, come here and tell me if you think this is a good plan."

Hearing her name, Jo Friday quickly ran from her spot in the kitchen towards Jane and happily jumped up on her lap. Jane smiled at her dog as she scratched behind her ears and held her list in front her.

"Okay step number one, find excuses to touch Maura more than usual. That's easy. Step number two, be obvious with the flirting, but don't be a douche bag about it. Again, not much of a challenge. Step number three…"

Jane sighed as she read over what step number three was. There was no way that she could do number three.

Jo Friday's bark brought her back to her list. She ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat.

"Step number three, kiss Maura."

Jo let out a loud bark before jumping off of Jane's lap and running back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Jo, you were a lot of help."

Shaking her head, Jane crumbled the list and threw it into the waste basket beside her couch. Resting her head in her hands, she let out a long sigh.

There was no way that she could kiss Maura. Sure, they have kissed before but those were just pecks on the cheek or forehead. Kissing Maura on the lips would leave no doubt in the blonde's mind about how Jane feels about her.

What if she is disgusted and runs? What if she never talks to Jane again?

No. Jane couldn't lose Maura.

The detective was pulled out of her thoughts by her cellphone signaling a new text message. Leaning over and grabbing her phone off the coffee table, she smiled when she saw the dimpled smile of Maura Isles on her screen. Sliding her thumb across the screen to open the text, her heart started to pound against her rib cage as she read the text.

**Maura: **_Could you hurry up and get over here, please! I can't wait to start my day with you! 3_

Jane could feel a pleasant tingling feeling run throughout her whole body as she re-read Maura's text. Her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything else but the last sentence which was followed by a heart.

**Jane: **_I'm on my way woman! So impatient! ;) _

Jane quickly typed out her reply as she grabbed her keys and said goodbye to Jo.

After locking her door, Jane turned towards the stairs and ran straight into her neighbor, Marissa.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Marissa." Jane said as she reached out a hand to steady the smaller girl.

Marissa smiled at Jane's hand on her arm and waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it, that was all my fault."

Jane smiled at her as she let her hand fall away. "I think it was half my fault, I was too busy looking at my cellphone. Are you okay?"

Marissa grinned up at Jane and placed a hand on her bicep, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Trust me Jane, I am fine." Not bothering to remove her hand from Jane's arm, she continued. "I uh, was actually coming over to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch, but I'm guessing you're going somewhere already."

To say Jane was feeling uncomfortable was an understatement. She could feel Marissa's thumb subtly moving up and down over her bicep and she noticed the way the girl's eyes had darkened slightly when she had reached out to stop her from falling.

Before Jane could answer, she felt a buzz in her left hand and noticed Marissa glance at her phone and grimace slightly when she saw Maura's face on the screen.

Jane moved away from Marissa's touch as she unlocked her screen and read the newest text from the blonde.

**Maura: **_I could be more impatient and time you just like you timed me in the bathroom. You have 20 minutes to get here Jane or no pizza tonight. :P _

Jane smiled at the text and was about to reply when Marissa clearing her throat reminded her that she wasn't alone.

Looking up, she couldn't help but notice that Marissa looked more than a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Marissa. I um, have to get going. Rain check on that lunch?"

Marissa once again placed her hand on Jane's arm and leaned closer to her.

"I'll hold you to that rain check." The girl whispered before winking at a very confused Jane and made her way down the hall towards her own apartment.

"What the fuck was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you think I should add another chapter that has Jane and Maura trying wine at the winery and other women join them and think they are a couple. I was thinking of adding it, but I'm not sure. I'll do what you guys want. :)**

* * *

During the drive to Maura's house, Jane couldn't stop thinking about the way Marissa had acted. She had known her young neighbor for almost four years now and never once had Marissa behaved that way towards her. Sure, Marissa had occasionally stopped by her apartment with food and a friendly conversation but she had never thought much into, just chalking it up to a friendly neighbor.

Maybe there was more to it than she had originally thought.

Should she tell Maura?

"No! Hell no! Well, at least not today anyway." Jane said as she waved her hand in the air.

"So Marissa has a little crush on me no big deal. Right?" Glancing to her right, she realized that on one was in the car with. "And I'm talking to myself. That's great."

Jane rolled her eyes at herself as she turned on the radio and once again went over her plan for Maura; successfully pushing Marissa out of her mind.

* * *

Jane pushed open Maura's front door with a sigh.

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to lock your doors?"

"I'm not sure. How many times have you told me so far?"

Jane couldn't fight the smirk forming on her lips as she made her way towards the kitchen and her favorite voice. "Oh! Look at you with the sarcasm!"

"You taught me well, Jane." Maura did nothing to stop the sexy tone that laced her words as she turned away from her sink and locked eyes with her favorite person.

Jane's breath caught in her chest when she saw the blonde leaning her back against the counter and staring at her with nothing but pure…want? Was that want in her eyes?

Clearing her throat, she continued walking towards Maura and didn't stop until she was only inches away from her. Looking down into glittery hazel eyes, Jane smiled as she wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

"I apparently didn't teach you how to lock your doors. Seriously though, will you please lock your doors?"

Maura had been having some trouble breathing ever since she felt Jane's arms encircle her waist. Looking into expressive brown eyes that she had long ago memorized every swirl and pattern in, she could tell that Jane was in protective mode, and when Jane was in protective mode she wasn't messing around.

Bringing her arms up to Jane's shoulders and slowly wrapping them around the back of her neck, the blonde nodded her head.

"I promise I will start locking my doors." Maura assured Jane with a soft smile. It truly warmed her heart and soul just knowing that Jane loved her so much; even if that love was only ever platonic.

Jane returned Maura's smile and let her eyes show how grateful she was that Maura was taking her seriously.

"Thank you. Alright, that's way too much serious for a Saturday afternoon."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug and lifted the blonde just slightly off the ground hoping to hear that giggle she loved so much and lighten the mood. She smiled into honey blonde curls when she heard the sound that she honestly lived for.

Maura released a giggle that only Jane could pull out of her.

Wrapping her arms tighter, she nuzzled into Jane's neck and before she even knew what she was doing, she placed a soft kiss on the tan skin.

They both froze for half a second before Jane put Maura down and pulled back just enough to see the worried gaze of her friend.

"Well, now I owe you one."

Before Maura could realize what Jane was saying to her, the brunette had leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of her lips. She could feel a very pleasant warmth take over her body as her blush worked its way up from her neck to her now smiling face.

Jane had a matching smile on her face when suddenly it turned into a frown. Pulling Maura closer to her, she buried her face into the blonde's neck.

"Jane? What are you doing?"

"I'm smelling you." Came the muffled response.

The love potion.

The thought of the new perfume ran through both of their minds at the same time. Maura couldn't believe that it actually seemed to be working and Jane couldn't believe that a perfume could smell so good.

Maura simply rested her hands in dark curls, letting the radiant smile show on her face.

Jane inhaled deeply one more time before pulling back to see a silently laughing Maura.

Jane shook her head slightly and joined in on the laughter. "God, I'm sorry, Maur. That was just weird, but you smell so damn good."

"I'm glad you like my new perfume, Jane." Maura managed to say in between bursts of laughter. "And _you _never have to apologize for smelling me."

"Is this conversation weird?" Jane said as she released Maura and continued laughing at her own strange behavior.

Maura let her laughter fade away before looking the smiling brunette in the eyes. "I think that for anyone else it would be somewhat strange, but not for us, Jane. The relationship we have with each other is…closer than what most people have."

Jane nodded her head in agreement. "I kind of love that about us."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

In that moment, Maura's dimples were deeper than they had ever been in her life.

"I love that about us too, Jane."

* * *

The car ride to the first stop on the wine trail was quiet. Jane and Maura were both lost in their own thoughts of how things between them felt…different. Not in a bad way, _definitely _not in a bad way, but just different.

They had both admitted to loving how close they were to each other while also accepting the fact that most friends were not as close as they are.

So what did that mean?

Jane was trying to figure it all out when she saw Maura's hand reach towards her right hand that was resting on the gear shift. However, before the blonde made contact she quickly reached for the radio and turned the station.

Jane thought it was just wishful thinking that Maura would actually want to hold her hand until the corner of her eye caught Maura once again subtlety reach for her hand but at the last second turn down the air conditioner.

Jane kept her eyes locked on the road and fought to hide her smile when Maura had thrown her hand back into her own lap and let out a sigh.

"You doing okay over there?"

"Fine."

Jane glanced over towards Maura and smiled when she saw the doctor resting her head against the window, clearly pouting.

Oh yeah, things were definitely different between them.

Turning her attention back to the road, Jane reached over and squeezed Maura's thigh before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Maura looked down to her lap and smiled at Jane's thumb slowly moving back and forth over her hand.

"How about now?"

Maura threw her head back and rested it against the head rest as she laughed. Turning her head to the left, she let a soft smile fall on her face as she watched Jane's eyes stay locked on the road and a grin the only sign that Jane had actually known what her words were implying.

"I'm perfect now, Jane."

* * *

After about a thirty minute drive south of Boston, Jane and Maura finally reached their first stop in the wine trail.

They both had reluctantly let go of each other's hand so they could get out of the car, but as soon as they had made their way around the car, both had reached out for the other, locked fingers and walked up the path to the small winery.

Jane reached for the wooden door and held it open for Maura.

"Why thank you, Jane. Who says chivalry is dead?" Maura smiled as she brushed past Jane and walked through the doorway.

The detective snorted as she let the door close behind them. "Hey, I didn't once open the car door for you, so I'm not _that_ chivalrous."

Maura turned towards the smirking brunette and released her hand.

"Why must you do that, Jane?"

Jane had caught the hurt look in Maura's eyes before the blonde turned and walked away from her.

"Mauraaaa." She followed Maura and tried to grab her hand, but the doctor kept walking towards the many racks of wine and pulled her hand away.

"Oh come on, Maur. You aren't really pissed about that-"

Before she could finish her sentence a small woman in her sixties came happily running over towards them.

"Hello! My name is Vivian, but all my customers call me Viv! Welcome to my winery ladies, can I help you find anything?"

This short woman was way too happy and excited for Jane's liking, but she forced a smile as she walked up behind Maura and placed a protective hand on her lower back. She almost laughed when she felt the doctor take a small step back into her hand before answering the smiling woman in front of them.

"Your winery is actually our first stop on the Eastern Massachusetts wine trail."

"Oh you're here for the wine trail! That's perfect ladies, let me go and get the samples! Oh, and the cheese!"

As soon as Viv was out of sight, Maura rounded on Jane and glared at her as she pointed her finger into the detective's chest.

"I hate when you do that, Jane. I mean, I absolutely _hate_ it."

At Jane's confused look, she continued.

"Back there, when you just _had _to make that comment about not once holding the car door open for me. That is what I hate. You can pretend to be a bad ass around the other Detectives and your brothers all you want, but don't put that wall up around me, Jane Rizzoli. Stop pretending that you aren't as sweet as you really are. At least stop pretending around me."

Jane could see the hurt in Maura's eyes and realized that she had really hurt her with her comment. She didn't mean to hurt Maura in any way.

Her gaze softened as she gently pulled Maura into her by the shoulders. She felt the blonde stiffen in her arms briefly before she felt her melt into the embrace and wrap her arms around her waist. Jane ran her fingers through silky blonde hair as Maura squeezed her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Maur. I'm such an ass and I have no clue how you put up with me, but I promise you that there are no walls between us."

Maura just clung to Jane and inhaled the sweet smell of lavender body wash and something purely Jane.

"You really are an ass." She pulled back slightly, careful not to end their embrace, and smiled up at Jane. "But you're my ass and I love you."

"I love your ass too, Maur." Jane smiled affectionately at Maura as the blonde laughed and pulled Jane back into her. "Seriously though, I do love you, M."

"I know, Jane. I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, what's up?! The new chapter, that's what! I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story or made it your favorite and a BIG thanks to everyone who took the time to post a review! You guys are so awesome, I can't even get over it! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! :) Oh and btw, to the guest reviewer, Sasha has the sexiest EVERYTHING! ;) **

* * *

After Maura had confronted Jane about putting up walls, the detective realized, and not for the first time, that Maura was right. Jane knew that when it was just her and Maura she had absolutely no reservations about being touchy feely with the doctor. She would never hesitate to compliment Maura, or do anything just to make her smile and laugh. Hearing Maura's words repeated over and over in her head, Jane realized that she does have a tendency to keep Maura at a distance, both physically and emotionally, when they are out in public.

That needed to stop.

So for the rest of the day, she decided that when she wanted to touch Maura, she would. When she wanted to say something loving or do something sweet for Maura, she would; needless to say, this made the blonde very happy.

Maura had been a little nervous about confronting Jane but in the end decided that the worst that could happen was Jane would retreat further into her shell for the day and by the next day would be calling her to apologize. The best thing that could happen was the exact thing that _was _happening.

Jane had been right by Maura's side, placing her hands on the blondes arm, back, hand, and anywhere else she could reach. She would lean into Maura and playfully bump hips with her and she would share her wine glass as they sampled the different options. The best thing about all of it was that she was so lost in Maura that she never even noticed the curious looks of the other women in the winery.

Jane and Maura had decided to sit down at a table so they could make a list of the different wines that they loved and wanted to purchase. Maura was pleasantly surprised when Jane had let out a big yawn and rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her waist. She was frozen in place when she felt the public display of affection, but quickly shot smug looks at all the other women that were also sitting at the table staring at them, and wrapped her left arm around Jane's shoulder.

"So, we decided to get a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, a bottle of Pinot Noir, and two bottles of Zinfandel, one for us because it was absolutely exquisite and the other for your mother because it's her favorite kind. Is that correct?" Maura asked as she rested her head on Jane's.

Jane reached out for the list on the table and looked over it. "Yeah, that sounds right. It also sounds expensive."

Maura scoffed as she grabbed the list from Jane's hands.

"Our bill may be on the pricey side however, you can't deny that the money is well worth it."

She placed that list back on the table before she quickly leaned forward and grabbed the pen and scribbled something on the paper.

"Oh! I almost forgot we are definitely getting that Merlot! It would go perfectly with that chicken parmesan you make! Which by the way, you _are_ going to make me."

Jane laughed as she sat up and turned her head towards the smirking blonde. "What makes you so sure that I am going to cook for you, princess?"

Maura laughed as she pinched Jane's side. "Because I'm asking you too."

Jane rolled her eyes as Maura batted her lashes.

"Fine. I'll make it for you for dinner tomorrow because _tonight_ is pizza night! I did make it home in fifteen minutes and you said twenty, so I won!"

Maura's smile grew and her heart swelled when she heard Jane refer to her house as _home._

She wasn't the only person to notice what Jane had said either.

"Excuse me, but I just have to tell you this."

Jane and Maura both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. A woman in her thirties with long blonde hair and smiling blue eyes grinned at them when she got their attention.

"Hi! I'm Sarah and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation-"

The woman next to her snorted and shook her head. "You _could_ have minded your own business, but you like eavesdropping too much."

Sarah just rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to smile and Jane and Maura.

"Don't pay any attention to Julie she's always in a bad mood. Anyway, I was saying that I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I must say that you two are such a cute couple!"

Neither Jane nor Maura could breathe. This woman, a complete stranger, had observed them for no more than five minutes and actually believed that they were in a relationship.

Was it really so hard to believe?

The somewhat intimate touches, the constant eye contact, and just the way that they had interacted with each other in general were all things that lovers do, not friends.

Suddenly, Jane's stomach dropped when she realized that she and Maura had been dating for the past three years without either one of them knowing it.

How could she be so stupid? All of the loving looks, sweet caresses, sleepovers, and the not so subtle flirting that Jane had given Maura were returned with the same amount of love. And who acts that way around their friends anyway? They had both been so far in denial that every time they touched for _too_ long or a conversation was a little _too _intimate, they would both just say the same things; she's not in love with me. How could someone like _her_ love someone like _me?_ No, we are just really really close friends.

Yeah right. Jane decided that she needed to officially hand in her detective's badge.

Shaking her head, she glanced over at Maura and noticed the doctor was looking at her with worried eyes, not sure of what to do or say.

Jane smiled reassuringly at Maura, took a deep breath, and laced her fingers with Maura's before she turned her head towards Sarah.

"We um… we haven't been together for very long-"

Julie laughed and looked at Sarah. "Well that's why they are acting so in love. It's a new relationship and their still in the honeymoon stage." Turing her attention back to Jane and Maura, she sneered. "Don't worry, it'll pass."

Sarah did not hesitate to punch her in the arm. "Will you _please_ shut up?! Not everyone is a bitch like you."

Julie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while Sarah turned her attention back to Jane and Maura and smiled, encouraging Jane to finish what she was saying.

Clearing her throat while glancing at an awestruck Maura, Jane continued.

"Right. Well, um…like I was saying, Maura and I haven't been together for very long but we have been friends for three years now."

Jane was looking only at Maura's watery hazel eyes as her voice got stronger with each word she spoke about the doctor.

"We met in the most awkward way and I was pretty much the biggest bitch to her but god…I couldn't stop thinking about those gorgeous hazel eyes and those little dimples that popped out when she smiled at me for the first time. Later in the day I found out that she actually worked in the same place I did and I was so happy that I had another chance to talk to this woman. When I found her, I asked her out to coffee and apologized about a hundred different times for how rude I was to her-"

"And I told _her_ about a hundred different times that I understood why she was in a bad mood and all was forgiven." Maura whispered to Jane as she let a single tear streak down her face.

Jane laughed and brushed away the tear with her thumb before she continued. "I felt horrible for how I treated you, and even more horrible when I found out that you were the sweetest person ever."

Maura closed her eyes causing a couple more tears to drip off her eyelashes and onto her cheeks. "I'm not-"

At hearing the beginnings of Maura's protest, Jane brought both her hands up to cup the blonde's wet cheeks and quickly cut her off. "No Maur, you _are_ the sweetest person ever."

Maura slowly opened her eyes and blinked away her tears so she could see Jane's face; the face she loved.

"Maura…god, you are just so perfect and you don't even know it. You are so sweet and you care about everyone so much its crazy. You have the weirdest sense of humor sometimes, but you have been quick as a whip lately with the sarcasm and the comebacks. And don't even get me started on that big brain of yours because we will be here for weeks. You are so smart, I mean _amazingly _smart and you never cease to amaze me with how much you know. You are just so curious about everything and you want to learn about everything and share that with as many people as you can. I know that not many people have made you feel like that was a good thing, but it is, Maura. God, it is. It's one of the _many _things that I love about you. You're so stunning, Maur. Inside and definitely out. You're perfect and I love you. I'm _in _love with you and I always with be, Maura."

Maura now had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face and a shaky smile on her lips. "You- you really love me?"

Jane let out something mixed between a laugh and a sob. Quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes, she leaned forward and put both of her hands on Maura's face.

"Yes, sweetheart, I love you so much and-"

She was cut off by soft lips on hers.

Maura quickly latched her hands around the front of Jane's shirt as she let her lips slide over the ones that she has only ever dreamt about tasting. Their first kiss was soft and sweet and new. They both reveled in the feeling of the other's lips caressing their own.

Maura couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips when she felt Jane's tongue lightly run over her bottom lip. She quickly opened her mouth and let Jane's tongue slip inside.

Jane ran her tongue over the underside of Maura's before she slowly pulled away, resting her forehead on the doctors.

Both of them couldn't seem to catch their breath as Jane slide her hands down Maura's face, down her neck, and around her back.

Maura kept her eyes closed and her hands and forehead on Jane. She needed the anchor that the brunette provided.

"Okay. That was the most romantic thing that I have ever seen! I only thought this type of love exists in movies!"

Jane and Maura both let out a small laugh at the sound of Sarah's tear filled voice.

Maura opened her eyes to find soft brown eyes staring at her. Leaning forward, she placed another small kiss to her favorite pair of lips before she cleared her throat. "Me too."

Jane and Maura pulled apart slightly and looked over at a crying Sarah and Julie and just laughed at the reactions they caused.

"God! I completely take back what I said about you guys just being in a honeymoon stage! That was beautiful."

Maura smiled at Julie before looking over at Jane and bumping shoulders with her. "Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, I'm in love with you too, Jane Rizzoli. As in, _deeply _in love with you and we are talking later because…" She quickly leaned into Jane and whispered into her ear. "This was real for me and it better not just be a lie for you."

Jane looked into scared hazel eyes and shook her head. "I really do love you, Maur. I love you so much, and I agree that we need to talk but for now, let's just enjoy the rest of the day. Just me and my LLBFF."

Maura laughed into the kiss Jane placed on her lips. "I love you, Jane."

Jane kissed Maura's upturned lips once more and stayed attached to them when she spoke. "I love you too, Maura."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the long delay in updating! I hope this chapter can make up for it a little! :) Thank you to everyone who is following this story, made it your favorite or reviewed! You guys are the best! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"Do you realize that you are the most stubborn person?" Maura questioned as she laughed at a struggling Jane.

The detective blew a rebellious piece of brown hair out of her eyes as she lifted the last grocery bag out of the trunk, making the total number of bags in her hand eight.

Once the last bag was dangling from her fingers she looked up at a giggling blonde standing next to her. "Hey, I would rather carry _fifty_ bags at the same time before I make two trips."

Maura shook her head at her best friend's behavior.

"Well, can I at least help?"

"I won't make you carry these bags up the stairs to my apartment, but could you shut the trunk and get my keys out of my pocket?"

Maura smirked as she shut the trunk to Jane's Crown Victoria before she looked down towards the brunette's pants. She made sure to keep the smirk on her face as she looked up into chocolate-colored eyes.

"Which pocket?" She asked as she playfully wiggled her fingers.

Jane couldn't help the small laugh that made its way out of her throat as she shook her head. "My front left."

Maura's eyes sparkled at the location of the keys and she quickly walked to the other side of Jane, making sure to drag her hand along the brunette's lower back.

Jane shivered at the feather light touch and almost dropped all the bags in her right hand.

Maura pressed the front of her body into Jane's left side as she quickly grabbed the brunette's wrist with the falling groceries. Taking full advantage of her position, Maura tightened her grip on Jane's wrist and slowly slipped the fingers of her other hand into the pants pocket that was hiding the keys as she leaned closer to detective and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Be careful, Jane. You almost dropped the bag with the wine and if that happened…well let's just say I would have to punish you."

Jane swallowed thickly and turned her head towards the woman pressed tightly beside her. Looking into mischievous hazel eyes, she cleared her throat before her Rizzoli swagger came back full force. "I always imagined you would be a freak in the bedroom."

Maura's eyes darkened slightly at the comment. "You've imagined me in the bedroom before?"

"Yes. Every night before I go to sleep."

Hearing Jane speak those words in her dangerously sexy voice made Maura's panties flood with arousal. She was quickly losing control over her body and felt herself softly rolling her hips into Jane. She couldn't believe that Jane had her practically humping her out in public. She also couldn't believe that she was doing nothing to stop her hips from moving.

"Jane."

Maura wasn't sure if she was begging Jane to make her stop moving or to make her come on done right here in the street.

Jane could feel how wet she was getting just from the subtle rocking of Maura's pelvis. She wanted nothing more than to throw the groceries on the ground and take the gorgeous medical examiner right on the trunk of her car. But she couldn't. Not just yet. They had just admitted their love for each other less than three hours ago. Jane didn't want to take things too slow with Maura, after all, they had technically been dating for the past three years, but she did at least want to talk things out with Maura and make sure that they both were really on the same page about what they wanted from each other. Jane knew she wanted a life with her best friend. A life full of kissing Maura, making love to Maura, marrying Maura, and having little Maura's running around the house driving her crazy with their Googlemouths. She wants that. She also wants Maura to want it with her.

"Jane, come back to me."

Hearing the gentle voice of her favorite blonde brought her back to the present. Looking to her left, she noticed that Maura had removed the keys from her pocket and removed herself from her side. Maura was looking at her with slight concern.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

Clearing her throat, Jane smiled and started walking towards her building. "Yeah, I'm fine, Maur."

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you were pretty far away there." Maura said as she walked beside Jane. "I actually didn't want to disturb you. You were smiling a little."

"I was thinking about you."

Jane closed her eyes and stopped walking when the words came out of her mouth without permission.

Maura stopped on the first step of Jane's building, turning around when she heard what the brunette had said. A smile quickly made its way onto her face as she watched Jane mentally curse herself.

She waited patiently for Jane to open her eyes and meet her gaze. When brown orbs finally met her own, she reached out and placed her hand on Jane's bicep.

"Jane. You don't have to feel embarrassed about that. I love that you think about me. I especially love that you smile when you think about me. I know that we confessed our love for each other just a few hours ago, but I do love you, Jane. I'm so in love with you that it hurts to be away from you for too long. And by too long I mean a couple of minutes." They both laughed at this knowing it was true for the both of them. Maura could feel the tension slowly leave the brunette's body as she continued. "But do you know how I keep myself happy when you're not with me?"

Jane shook her head no. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"I think about you, Jane. I think about you as my best friend and as my lover and I also think about a life that we could have together. A life where we are married and we have little Jane's running around causing trouble. Or even just you and I curled up in our bed after making love." Maura let out a contented sigh as she continued looking into her soul mates eyes. "That is how I keep myself happy when I can't I have you near me. You make me happy, Jane. _So_ happy. Even just thinking about you makes me happy, so I am glad that I can have the same effect on you."

Jane was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say to Maura's emotional words, so she just stared into her favorite pair of eyes.

Maura took Jane's silence as a rejection and her smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she let her hand fall away from the detective's arm and looked down at her heels.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She was surprised that her voice didn't crack with emotion as she spoke.

She swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in her throat before she felt a soft caress of lips on her own. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and looked into dark brown eyes as she opened her mouth to let a wondering tongue in her mouth.

She had never kissed while looking into her partners eyes; she always thought that would just be uncomfortable. But there was something in Jane's eyes that made it impossible for her to shut her own.

Jane was looking at her with nothing but pure love as their tongues danced together perfectly.

The soft smiles that were dancing in both of their eyes soon moved down to their mouths, making them both smile into the kiss as their eyes finally fluttered closed at the same time.

When the need for air became necessary, Jane pulled away slightly and the ache in her arms became apparent.

"Maur, as much as I love kissing you, I can't feel my arms."

"Oh my god, Jane! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." Maura said as she reached out to take some of the groceries out the Jane's straining hands. However, Jane shook her head. "No, Maura its okay, just open the door before you have to carry all the groceries _and_ my arms up to my apartment."

* * *

As soon as Maura turned the key in the lock, Jane pushed pass her and ran to the counter quickly dropping the grocery bags onto her counter top.

"Oh my god, Maura! My fingers!" Jane whined as she held up her red digits, pouting in Maura's direction.

Maura smiled as she shut the front door and slipped her heels off at the door. Turning around, she made her way over to the pouting detective and took her hands in her own.

"Jane, I told you either to make two trips or let me help. You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

"Gee, thanks, Maur."

Maura started to gently massage Jane's hands and smiled when the brunette dropped her forehead onto her shoulder. She continued her ministrations until she heard Jane mumble something into her shoulder.

Giving Jane's hands one more squeeze, she shrugged her shoulder. "Jane, I can't hear you when you mumble."

Jane lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder. "I said I'm going to go change. Do you want to get out of that dress?" She pulled away from Maura and started making her way to her bedroom. "I'm pretty sure you still have some sweatpants and a couple of shirts here."

Maura couldn't form any words besides the ones that Jane had just spoken. _Do you want to get out of that dress? _

Yes. Maura did want to get out of her dress. She also wanted Jane to get out of any and all clothing she was wearing so they could jump on the kitchen counter and lick every-

"Maura!"

"Hmm?" She was brought out of her pleasant daydream by Jane's voice. She looked up to find chocolate-brown eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Okay. What were you thinking about?" Jane questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"I um- I was thinking about-"

Before she could stutter out her response, the doorbell rang. Jane smirked at her before walking towards the front door. "Saved by the bell, Maur?"

Not to be outdone, Maura simply shook her head and met Jane's gaze. "I was going to say that I was fantasizing about you throwing me on this counter and bringing me to orgasm with your tongue."

She managed to raise her own eyebrow in a way that would challenge Jane's.

Jane for her part couldn't breathe as she stared at the grinning blonde.

Another knock sounded and Maura quickly looked towards the door before looking back at Jane pointedly. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Not anymore."

"Jane." Maura huffed out a laugh at Jane's answer as she made her way past the still staring detective and opened the door.

When Maura saw who was on the other side of the door, her smile instantly faded and her grip on the handle tightened almost painfully.

Marissa was doing nothing to hide her glare as she stared at Maura from across the doorway.

"Oh. Um, hello, Maura."

Maura didn't bother to open the door any further; instead she closed it a little more, leaving just enough space for her to stand in. She really didn't want Marissa to think she was welcome in Jane's apartment.

Maura had known for a long time that Jane's neighbor had a crush on the detective. Hell, on _her_ detective. And because of this, Maura wasn't very fond of the young law student.

Forcing a smile, she tightened her grip on the door handle even more, wincing slightly at the pain she was causing herself.

"Hello, Marissa. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. Nothing _you_ can help me with. I came over here to see, Jane." Marissa made sure her tone was cold and all but sneered at the medical examiner.

Maura was positive she just broke Jane's door handle.

Maura hated the jealousy that was coursing through her veins in this moment but could do nothing to stop it. She knows that Jane loves her, but they didn't get a chance to talk about what _exactly_ they are to each other. She had learned from her biological parents and her adoptive parents as well, that the love of your life and the person you spend the rest of your life with can be two different people. That made her nervous and insecure and that only helped to fuel her jealousy.

Before she had time to think of a way to get Marissa to leave without having to lie, she felt strong but gentle fingers wrap around her own and slowly release her death grip from the handle. The tension that she didn't even realize was rolling over her body, disappeared when she felt Jane's front press into her back and Jane lace her fingers with her own.

A soft sigh escaped her throat as she leaned back into the detective and a strong armed wrapped around her waist holding her closer.

Jane had been brought out of her thoughts of a naked Maura withering in pleasure on her counter when she had heard Marissa's voice coming from her front door. When she looked over at Maura she could practically see tension in the blonde's rigid body. She could also see Maura's knuckles turning pure white from how hard to had been gripping the door handle.

She knew that Maura was jealous.

Jane decided to let Maura know that she had nothing to be jealous about.

After Maura rested all of her weight on her, she placed a loving kiss to the M.E.'s temple and kicked the door further open with her foot.

"Hey, Marissa, what's up?"

Marissa's glare had deepened when she saw Jane wrap Maura up in her arms.

"I was just coming over to invite you to dinner. Since you had plans for lunch." Marissa made sure to flick her gaze towards Maura when she said the last part.

"Sorry, Marissa, but Jane and I were just about to start _our _dinner." Maura made sure to wiggle herself further into Jane, smirking slightly when she saw the murderous stare Marissa was giving her.

"I see. Well maybe I could offer Jane something better for dinner." Marissa said in the best seductive voice she could manage as she looked into Jane's eyes and winked.

Jane almost laughed out loud when she felt Maura pull away from her and towards Marissa. She was tempted to let Maura go and watch her beat the shit out of her neighbor, but she thought better of it and just tightened her hold on the blonde's waist, pulling her back in. After all, she knew how strong Maura was and she learned that lesson the hard way when she tried to change the channel when a documentary about jelly fish was on. One second she was reaching for the remote, the next she was on the floor, laying on her stomach with her arms behind her back.

The thought brought a proud smile to Jane's face because _she_ was the reason Maura could do that kind of thing in the first place.

Jane had actually been spending the past year teaching Maura the different defense and take-down techniques that she had learned in the academy and she didn't think it was very fair to release that on Marissa, even if she was kind of asking for it.

Placing a soft kiss to Maura's check, Jane rested her chin of Maura's shoulder and forced a tight smile onto her face. "Thanks for the, uh… offer, but the only person I want to eat dinner with is Maura."

Maura winked at Marissa. "Get it?"

Jane had to turn her face into the feisty blonde's neck to hide her laugh.

Jealous Maura was sassy and _definitely _sexy.

Clearing her throat, Marissa took a step back and began to speak before Maura surprised everyone by slamming the door and locking it.

Jane's jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared, wide-eyed, at the door.

Maura quickly turned around in Jane's embrace and buried her face into Jane's chest.

"Oh my god, that was horrible, Jane! I should apologize for that!"

Suddenly she felt Jane's chest start to shake and she looked up to find the detective silently laughing. When Jane gasped for breath before bursting into another round of laughter, she felt her own laugh bubble up in her chest and burst out.

They both managed to walk over to the couch before they collapsed next to each other.

"Seriously though, that was extremely rude but I just couldn't help it." Maura managed to choke out in between giggles.

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"Hey, she made you jealous. I could tell you were either going to slam the door in her face or slam her face into the door. So out of those two, I'm pretty sure you picked the better option."

Maura lightly slapped her shoulder and started laughing again before calming down enough to look Jane in the eyes.

Smiling, she cupped Jane's jaw with her hand and slowly stroked her thumb over a cheekbone. "I just – I just love you so much. It's hard not to react that way when someone tries to take what's mine."

Realizing what she had said, she quickly looked down as a deep blush formed on her face.

Jane smile grew at the admission and she placed her fingers under Maura's chin and brought her face up to meet her gaze once again.

"I am yours, Maura."

As soon as Maura locked eyes with her, she leaned forward and placed a kiss to the M.E.'s lips, pouring all the love she was feeling into the kiss.

Maura quickly responded and ran her tongue along Jane's lower lip, begging her for entrance. Hearing Jane say those words had snapped all her self-control and as soon as Jane parted her lips, Maura pushed her tongue in and wrapped her hands in dark brown curls, pulling her closer.

When the need for air became too much, Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist and softly nudged her back, but Maura wasn't having it. Instead of allowing herself to be pushed away, Maura pressed herself closer to Jane so their bodies melded together. Knee to knee, thigh to thigh and chest to chest.

Maura started to trail hot kisses across Jane's jaw to her ear, where she took Jane's earlobe into her mouth and sucked before biting down causing the brunette to hiss in pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine, Jane. Say it again." Maura practically purred into Jane's ear.

Jane couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat at the Maura's words. "I'm yours, Maura. All yours."

She buried her face into the side of Maura's neck and placed a kiss there, before smelling Maura's "love potion" perfume.

"I'm yours even without that love potion you have on by the way. You never needed it to make me fall in love with you, Maur."

"Wait a minute." Maura said as she pulled back from Jane so she could look at her. "How did you know about the love potion?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are the best! I promise! :) I hope you guys all like this chapter and just a heads up that there will be 4 more chapters and those will make this story rated M. I'm sure you guys can figure out why! ;) Anyways, happy reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

"_How did you know about the love potion?"_

* * *

"Hmm?" Jane raised her eyebrows in confusion as her lips formed a thin line. Oh, she knew she was in trouble.

"You heard me, Jane. How did you find out about the perfume I'm wearing?" Maura dropped her hands from Jane's body and crossed her arms over her chest.

Realizing Maura wasn't kidding around and there was no way she could get away with lying, Jane took a deep breath and locked her eyes with the blonde's.

"Well, I, um- when I came down to the morgue yesterday to ask you to lunch, you were so jumpy and you slammed your laptop closed to fast I- I was just curious?" Jane squeezed her eyes shut when the last part came out as a question.

Opening her eyes, as slow as possible, she cringed when she saw the look on Maura's face. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting to find, but it hurt her heart all the same. She _was _expecting the doctor's face to show nothing but anger however, what she saw now was a mix of nervousness and sadness.

"You-" Clearing her throat of emotion, Maura tried again, her voice only slightly stronger this time. "You were just curious?"

Confused by why Maura was reacting this way, Jane slowly nodded her head and reached out to uncross the blonde's arms.

Seeing what Jane was trying to do, Maura quickly moved her body farther down the couch away from the confused brunette. Maura could feel the sting of hot tears filling her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

No matter how confused Jane was in this moment, the only thing she could focus on was the fact that Maura was in tears. _Her_ Maura was in tears, and that is not okay. She slowly reached out a hand and gently placed it on the M.E.'s knee. Maura twitched slightly at the contact but didn't make any moves to remove her hand. She took this a good sign and slowly slide her body over to the blonde's, careful to keep the contact to just hand to knee.

"Hey. Why are you crying, sweetheart?" She whispered softly as her thumb moved back and forth over soft skin. "I'm so sorry, Maur, I should have minded my own business."

Maura shook her head and slowly lifted it from her hands and wiped the tear streaks from her face.

"It's not that. It's just-" Fresh tears formed in her eyes and her chin trembled as she fought to keep the tears from spilling out.

"Oh, Maura." Jane quickly brought her left hand from the doctor's knee up to her face. She gently rubbed her thumb over a wet cheek.

Maura squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before opening her eyes to look into the brown eyes in front of her.

"I want this to be real." Maura waved her hand in between her and Jane's body. "I've _wanted_ this to be real since we first started speaking to each other. I've always wanted there to be an _us_."

She looked down to her lap, where Jane's hand was now intertwined with her own and smiled sadly before she looked back up into the detective's eyes. "Do you remember the first time we stayed up all night talking?"

A small smile appeared on Jane's face as she nodded her head.

"Me too." Maura continued, the smile she had on her face disappearing. "I don't think I'll ever forget what you said that night. It was just after we finished watching the Titanic and I looked at you and asked you if you believe in love at first sight. You looked into my eyes in a way no one has ever done before. It felt like- it felt like you were hugging me." Maura let out a short laugh. "I know that probably sounds ridiculous, but it felt so good. And then- then you said you believe in _lust _at first sight, but love at first word. When you said that, it was the first time I ever felt that maybe my feelings for you were reciprocated. There was just something in your voice…"

"It was love, Maura. It still is love."

"Is it?"

Jane's face went from soft and loving to hard and confused. "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Maura schooled her features and released her hand from Jane's. "Are you sure that when you tell me you love me it's really love? The deep love that I feel for you? Or, did you just confuse lust for love?"

She let out a bitter laugh and turned her head to the left, looking out the window at the darkening sky. "Or, a better question is, did you always know about my feelings for you?"

She turned her attention back to Jane and locked gazes, anger and sadness dueling inside of her for dominance.

Anger won.

"Did you always know, and just decided that as long as I didn't say or do anything about it, you could just ignore it. Then you see what I was looking up on my laptop and… what? Feel bad for me? That's it, isn't it? You feel so sorry for poor little Maura with her stupid crush that you decide to play house."

Jane could not believe what she was hearing and to say she was confused was an understatement. However, the one thing she did know was that Maura thought this whole thing was fake for her. That had to be fixed.

She gently grabbed both of Maura's hands and when the M.E. started to pull away she just softly squeezed the resisting hands in hers, but refused to let go. Maura struggled to pull her hands away, releasing a sob that had been stuck in her throat for the past couple of minutes. Jane kept her hold gentle and safe, but firm, as she pulled the blonde towards her.

Maura pushed her hands forward the same time Jane pulled, taking the brunette by surprise and successfully getting her hands free. Maura hit Jane's chest with both hands as tears streamed down her face and sobs escaped her mouth.

Jane grabbed the blonde at her elbows, careful not to hurt her, and moved closer to her.

"Maura, stop baby, it's okay. Shhh, just breathe. Just breathe." Jane made sure to keep her tone soft and gentle and kept her eyes locked on scared hazel.

Maura grabbed both of Jane's biceps and returned the Italian's gaze. "Please, just let me go, Jane."

Jane's heart broke at the whispered plea as she pulled Maura fully into her and wrapped her arms around the doctor. She wasn't expecting to feel Maura relax slightly and drop her arms into her lap. Even though the hug wasn't being returned, Jane still felt relief wash over her at the fact that Maura didn't try to pull away or hit her again.

Turning her head to the left so her lips were caressing Maura's ear, she placed the softest kiss she could manage onto the soft skin, before speaking in hushed tones.

"Maura, I need you to listen to me. Okay?" Feeling the smallest nod and small hands grasp lightly at her shirt, she continued. "At first, I wasn't sure why you got so upset when I told you I know about the love potion, but now I think I get it. You're scared because you think I'm only pretending to be in love with you because I feel bad for you, right?"

She could feel Maura turn her head into her neck and the soft puffs of air that hit her skin when the blonde spoke. "I know when you saw what was on my laptop there was no question about my feelings for you. I know you put two and two together and figured it out but, I just- I just don't want you to think loving me is something you have to do."

Jane could feel her own tears fill her eyes at hearing the completely broken tone that Maura's voice had now. She held the doctor tighter to her and pressed a firm kiss to honey blonde curls when she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, Maura. Loving you is the easiest thing that I have ever done. I'm in love with everything about you, baby. I'm in love with your gorgeous eyes that can't seem to decide on what color they want to be. I'm in love with your stunning smile with those dimples that melt my heart every time. I'm in love with your quirky sense of humor and that amazing laugh that is honestly the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I'm in love with your beautiful mind and your Googlemouth. You also have great legs and a killer ass, but that might just be lust."

Jane rested her lips on top of Maura's head and smiled as she listened to the musical sound of the blonde's laugh.

Maura lifted her head from her spot on Jane's shoulder and smiled when she saw the look of love that the detective was giving her. She wrapped her arms tighter around Jane's waist and rested her forehead on the Italian's. "No one has ever said those things to me, Jane. No one has even come close to saying the things you say to me. I'm so scared, but I love you and I want this. I want us."

Jane smiled as her heart swelled. She leaned forward and captured Maura's upturned lips in a loving kiss. She pulled back just enough to speak. "I want us too, Maura."

Maura was about to pull Jane in for another kiss, but a thought suddenly hit her hard.

"Oh my god, Jane! I hit you! Oh, Jane, I am so sorry! Please, tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me." Maura quickly pulled back from the embrace and gently placed her hands on Jane's chest.

Not wanting Maura to shed anymore tears, Jane placed her hands over the doctor's and smiled. "I'm okay, M. And there's nothing to forgive."

Hearing the sincerity in Jane's voice didn't stop the guilt Maura was feeling. She slowly let her head fall onto their hands on the Italian's chest before exhaling loudly. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I love you."

Jane laughed as she brought her hands out from under a blonde head. "I love you too, but _stop_ apologizing." She ran her hands through golden locks as a mischievous smile formed on her lips. She knew that when she kept pulling at Maura and refused to let her go that Maura would probably try to fight her to get loose. It was a natural response. But she also knew that Maura would _never_ hurt her. She had never felt such gentle hitting before and she need to make the doctor realize that there was no harm done.

"I mean, you really have nothing to apologize for. Those hits were weak. I thought I taught you better than that, Maur."

That did it.

Jane smirked because she knew it would.

Maura slowly raised her head off of the brunette's chest and smirked at the teasing woman.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm. If you want, I would be happy to show you how to throw a punch." Jane pinched Maura's right side, just below her breast, where she knew was the blonde's most ticklish spot.

"Jane!" Maura laughed as she swatted the offending hand away.

Jane launched herself on top of Maura and began her tickle assault. Maura screamed in between bursts of laughter as she tried her hardest to get away.

Remembering what the detective had taught her in one of their self-defense lessons, she brought her leg in between Jane's legs and quickly kneed her in the crotch. Jane had told her that the move would work no matter if it was a man or a woman on top of her.

She was right.

As soon as Maura's knee made contact, Jane fell off of the blonde and onto the ground.

"See." Jane managed to say in between a mix of a groan and a laugh. "I told you this hurts everyone."

She looked up at the laughing blonde and cupped her crotch to try to alleviate the pain. "Now would be a good time to run, my love."

Maura squealed as she jumped off the couch, over Jane, and towards the kitchen.

It was game on now and both women loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! What's up?! Who's excited for the season finale tonight?! I know I am! Anyways, on to this story! I know I said this would be the start of the rated M stuff, but shit happens and I added this chapter in. BUT I promise the remaining chapters are going to be rated M. Don't you worry! ;) Thanks a bunch for the reviews, you guys make me smile like an idiot! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please drop me a review! :) **

* * *

After lying on the floor for a couple more seconds, Jane gave her crotch one more rub to alleviate the ache from Maura's knee before she stood up and faced the direction she heard soft giggles coming from.

She couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her face from seeing Maura standing in her kitchen, giggling like a little girl. Not that she even wanted to hide her smile in the first place. She lived for the moments when Dr. Isles became Maura, and just relaxed and enjoyed her life. She knew the doctor didn't have a normal childhood; where other children got to go outside and play games with their friends, Maura was kept inside because playing was not something young ladies do. Because of this, Jane made sure she played with Maura whenever they got the chance.

Which is why her loving smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she slowly made her way into the kitchen toward the smiling blonde. She could practically see Maura's body humming with excitement and anticipation.

"Jane, is your vagina okay?" Maura laughed at the way Jane stopped in her tracks and scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ewww! Maura, why do you have to take it there?"

"Take it where, Jane? That is the proper term for where I kneed you." Her lips curled into an evil smirk as she lowered her voice to the detective's level. "Or would you prefer I said pussy?"

Jane's eyes widened and her jaw almost hit the floor. In all the years that she had known Maura, never once had she heard something _like that_ come out of the blonde's mouth. And the _way_ she said it was enough to make Jane come right there.

"Holy. Hell." Jane slowly blinked as she picked her jaw up off the floor. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Why not, Jane?" Maura smirked at the shocked look still firmly in place on Jane's face.

"Because you- you _never_ say things like that! Even when you are going all Googlemouth, Sexipedia on me!" She ran a hand through her messy curls before looking back up at Maura and gave the M.E. a matching smirk. "Although, I must admit it was pretty damn sexy."

Maura shimmed her shoulders as she ran her eyes up and down Jane's body, stopping when she made eye contact with the Italian. "You bring this side out in me, Jane. I have no doubt in my mind that you could make me say a lot of words I've never said before."

"Let's test that theory out right now." Jane couldn't take anymore of sexy Maura. She needed to at least touch the blonde before she exploded.

She quickly made her way into the kitchen and smirked when she saw Maura shake her head and back further into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing I have to work for it?"

Maura smiled and nodded her head. "I want you to chase me, Jane. If you want me, prove it."

Jane had a matching smile on her face as she slowly closed the distance between herself and the doctor. She thought it was a little strange that Maura wasn't running away or at least backing up. Instead, the blonde was simply standing next to the sink, smiling.

Her detective side was coming out and her gut was telling her that Maura wasn't as innocent as she looked. The M.E. definitely had a trick up her sleeve.

When she was a foot away from Maura, she decided that this was far enough until she figured out the blonde's game. She knew Maura very well which means she also knows that if the doctor doesn't want to be caught, she won't be caught.

She squinted her eyes at Maura. "I know as soon as I try to touch you something is going to happen. I just haven't figured that part out yet."

Maura released a full bellied laugh at the fact Jane was approaching this like a case. "Do you want me to give you a hint about what will happen?"

Jane shook her head slowly as she glanced all around Maura, trying to figure out why the blonde felt so comfortable in this particular spot. There had to be something that Maura was standing next to that the M.E. was planning on using in her attack, she just had to figure it out.

Maura smiled at Jane's wondering eyes, landing everywhere except where her secret weapon actually was. She actually thought it would be obvious, seeing as how she was standing right next to the sink.

"Are you sure you don't want a hint, _Detective_?"

"I don't want a hint. I also don't like the way you said detective, smartass." Jane made sure to keep a smile on her lips as she looked all around Maura.

Maura smiled wider. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am s- oh my god! No!" Jane quickly backed away from Maura and only stopped when her back hit the hard surface of the countertop.

Maura didn't even try to hold in the laugh that worked its way out of her throat. "I'm guessing you figured it out, darling?"

Jane nodded as she swallowed thickly. "You wouldn't."

Maura laughed once again as she slowly reached over to the sink and picked up the sprayer attachment. Pointing it in Jane's direction, she smirked and tilted her head to the side. "You don't sound so sure of that, Jane."

"That's because I am positive that you would actually do it. This isn't fair, Maur."

Maura smiled at Jane's pout, but she wasn't giving in that easily. "All is fair in love and war."

Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at the smiling blonde.

Fine. If that's how Maura wanted it, that's how she would get it. Jane quickly looked around the counter for anything that she could use to spray at the doctor.

A wide smile slowly grew on her face when she turned to her left and saw one bottle of mustard and one bottle of ketchup. Oh yeah, those would work. She quickly reached for the bottles and popped open the lids with her thumb.

Maura's smile disappeared as she watched Jane look at the condiments bottles in her hands.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't sound so sure of that, Maura." Jane smirked as she repeated Maura's earlier words. "Now on to business." She slowly started to walk toward the blonde, and laughed when Maura threw the sprayer back in the sink and started to back away quickly. "I think I need your expert opinion on this, Maur. Which one would leave the harder stain to get out? Mustard or ketchup?"

She smirked when Maura nervously glanced at the mustard in her left hand. "Yeah, I was thinking that one too. Good choice." Jane quickly set down the ketchup and lifted the mustard in the air, ready to squeeze the contents in the doctor's direction.

"Wait!" Maura quickly threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Jane, this dress is a _white _Alexander McQueen! If that mustard gets on it, the stain will never come out!"

"Uh, Maur, you are talking to me. Me. The person who shops for clothes at J.C. Penney's and K-Mart. Dropping names of fashion designers has no effect on me."

Jane almost laughed at the panicked look that spread over Maura's face. Of course, she was never actually going to get anything on the doctor's clothes. She knew how much Maura's dresses meant to her and she would never ruin one. This was just part of the fun, and Maura knew it too. Maura knew that Jane would never hurt her or anything she owned. She trusted the brunette completely.

But just in case.

Maura grinned as she slowly reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

At the sound of the zipper being undone, Jane lowered the bottle of mustard and placed it on the counter. If Maura was about to strip out of her dress, she wanted to give her full attention.

She licked her lips and watched as Maura slowly pushed the straps of her dress off each shoulder.

Maura could not get enough of the way Jane's eyes were locked onto her hands, following every move with a hungry gaze.

After both straps were off her shoulders, she slowly pushed the dress down the rest of her body, making sure to shake her hips when she bent down. Carefully lifting one foot and then the other, she stepped out of the dress and laid it down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Standing up straight, she nervously glanced at Jane and smiled when she saw the reaction she had caused, her nerves quickly disappearing at the detective's hungry stare.

Maura was never shy or embarrassed about her body. She worked hard at making and maintaining her body the exact way she wants it to look. She knows exactly how gorgeous she is and she loves her body. But would Jane? She wanted Jane to be in love with her body as well as who she was as a person. She knows that being attracted to your partner and physical intimacy were important parts in a healthy relationship, so she wanted Jane to desire her.

And Jane did just that. Jane could not stop staring at the creamy skin of Maura's breasts that were just begging to be released from that lacy white bra. She wants to be the one to help them escape. She also really wants to slowly drag those matching panties down those gorgeous legs with her teeth.

Maura's heart fluttered in her chest as she watched Jane's hooded eyes roam all over her body. She loved the way the Italian was looking at her with want and pure love. Jane wasn't staring at her like she was a piece of meat like everyone else did; Jane was looking at her like she was the most precious thing that she had ever seen; like she was something to be worshipped.

Maura could feel her legs start to shake under Jane's gaze and waited until chocolate-brown eyes met hers before she whispered "Jane, can you try to catch me now?"

"You are perfect, Maura Dorothea."

Maura could feel tears start to form in her eyes but held them back as she watched Jane slowly make her ways towards her.

When Jane was just a foot away from her, instead of standing still like before, she slowly started to back away and around the table.

Neither one could stop the smiles from growing on their faces as they both quickened their pace.

Jane quickly rounded the table and broke out into a run when Maura turned around and started to run herself. She was closing in on Maura, before the blonde quickly cut left and started to run down the hallway. She almost lost her balance trying to turn the corner as fast as Maura did, but regained her balance and shot down the hallway.

Maura had lost precious seconds when she had to stop and open Jane's bedroom door and she knew those precious seconds had lost her this game when she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. She couldn't help the high-pitched scream that escaped her mouth as Jane quickly spun her around and picked her up. But she was not going to give up that easily. Just as Jane was about to throw her over her shoulder, Maura placed her foot on the door frame and kicked off of it as hard as she could.

"Maura!" Jane stumbled backwards and fell to the ground bringing a hysterically laughing blonde with her. As soon as she hit the ground, a burst of laughter exploded out of her.

Neither one of them could get their laughing under control as Maura tried her hardest to break out of Jane's hold. Seeing that Maura was trying to break free, Jane quickly rolled them both over so she was on top of the giggling doctor. She straddled a small waist and grabbed both of Maura's arms, pinning them above her head.

"What will it be, sweetie, tickle attack until you pee or purple nurple?"

"Neither one of those, please, baby."

Smirking down at a still laughing Maura, Jane leaned forward and closed the distance between them. She lightly brushed her lips back and forth over Maura's, smiling when she felt the body under hers press up into her. She released the M.E.'s wrist, but quickly laced their fingers together as she placed a small kiss to the corner of Maura's lips.

She moved her lips to hover directly over Maura's and looked into glittering hazel, before she closed her eyes and moved to connect the small distance.

Maura's soft giggles turned to soft moans, when she felt Jane's lips connect with her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip. Once she felt Jane's lip part, she slowly moved her tongue into the waiting mouth and began to caress the wet tongue she found there.

Twin moans echoed in the apartment as their tongues continued to play with each other's. Maura personally loved running her tongue along the underside of Jane's tongue; she loved the shiver it created in the detective. She squeezed the hands locked with hers as she pulled Jane's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. She slowly pulled the Italian's lip as far as it would go, finally letting it escape before she reclaimed it with her lips.

"Jane." She whispered against the Italian's lips. "Take me" kiss "to" kiss "bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter...I mean _THEE_ chapter! ;) I hope you all love this, I tried REALLY REALLY REALLY hard to make this perfect. Did I make it perfect? I don't know, you guys tell me. :) Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows, you all are seriously the best! Quick shout out to symb0lism & dr. rizzles81! I hope this meet's both your standards of non-pornographic sex. ;) Enjoy! AND review! **

* * *

_"Jane." She whispered against the Italian's lips. "Take me" kiss "to" kiss "bed."  
_

* * *

Jane pulled back slightly at Maura's whispered words so she could look into her favorite pair of eyes. A small smile played on her lips and she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah?"

Maura nodded and bit her lip as she squeezed Jane's hands. "Yeah."

The small smile that had been tugging at Jane's lips grew into a full-blown dimpled smile. She returned the squeeze to Maura's hands as she leaned down and connected their lips once again. She was officially addicted to the doctor's lips and never wanted to go without feeling them against hers.

She slowly released her hands from Maura's and ran her fingertips over the blonde's palms, wrists, down her arms, finally coming to rest on the delicious curve of Maura's waist.

Maura sighed softly at the feeling of Jane's tongue entering her mouth and feeling the brunette's strong hands gently caressing the warm skin of her waist. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Jane's hair, pulling her closer.

When air became necessary, they both pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

Neither one of them wanted to open their eyes. They both just wanted to enjoy feeling each other. Maura could feel her nipples hardening from the soft strokes to her skin, and Jane was ready to purr from the way Maura was gently playing with her hair.

Jane placed a chaste kiss to Maura's lips before pulling the M.E.'s hands from her hair and standing up. She smiled down at Maura when hazel eyes opened slowly. She tugged at the blonde's hands, signaling her to stand.

"If I must." Maura smirked as she let Jane pull her to her feet.

"Yes, Dr. Isles, you must because as much as I enjoy making out with you on the floor, I want to make love to you in the bedroom."

Maura stared into Jane's eyes as she processed those words. Hearing her detective say she wanted to make love to her made the air rush out of her lungs and her heart pound against her ribcage.

Not bothering to fight the tears forming in her eyes, she smiled so wide it hurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane gave one last squeeze to Maura's hands that were shaking in hers. "That's enough of the mushy shit. Let's have some fun!" Jane quickly placed her hands on the back of Maura's thighs and lifted her up.

Maura squealed when she felt her feet leave the ground and she quickly wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Jane. She placed little kisses all over the Italian's face as Jane carried her into the bedroom.

"Can we have fun and still be mushy? I like mushy." Maura whispered in-between kisses.

Jane snorted as she kicked the bedroom door shut with her foot.

"You like mushy, huh?"

The blonde in her arms nodded as she continued her kissing assault. "I think I can do fun _and _mushy sex."

Maura pulled back and mocked glared at Jane. "Um, excuse you, Jane. We are _not_ just having sex, we are making love. Fun, mushy, lovemaking." She smirked. "Get it right, Rizzoli."

Jane smiled and placed a kiss to the soft skin of Maura's throat as she made her way to the bed.

"You're right."

"Well, that's not really surprising, Jane."

Jane laughed as she threw Maura onto the bed.

"Ohhh, that was nice." Maura purred after she landed on the bed. She raised herself up on her elbows and smirked at Jane who was standing at the foot of the bed, quickly pulling off her shirt and pants, throwing them into the corner. When Maura saw the brunette standing in front of her wearing nothing but a black bra and matching panties, she could feel her wetness start to soak through her own panties.

She bit her lip and shamelessly roamed her eyes up and down Jane's toned body, always coming back to those deliciously defined abs.

"See something you like there, Doctor?" Jane asked with a smirk. She was actually really nervous about Maura seeing her naked, but all that disappeared the second she looked up and saw the blonde's eyes turn a dark shade of green and an almost predatory look come over her face. Not to mention that sexy lip biting thing Maura had going on.

"Oh, Jane, I see _a lot_ of things that I like." Maura's voice was just like pure sex and the sound of it sent a shiver through her body. She normally loved hearing the doctor's voice, but this was on a new level. This voice made her quickly climb onto the bed, on her hands and knees, and slowly crawl up to a grinning Maura.

Once Jane's body was hovering over her own, Maura laid back down on the bed and reached up with her right hand to push brunette curls out of her love's face and behind her ear.

Jane smiled at the loving look Maura was giving her as she lowered her body and straddled the blonde beneath her.

They both gasped at the new feeling of their naked thighs touching. This was the most skin to skin contact they had ever shared and they both loved it…and they both wanted more.

Maura placed both of her hands on Jane's toned stomach and slowly ran her hands up and down, moaning at finally being able to touch the abs that she had only ever dreamed about before.

"You have amazing abdominal muscles, Jane." She whispered as she watched her own finger nails lightly scrap down Jane's stomach.

Jane's eyes slammed shut as a groan was ripped from her throat at the contact. She could feel the familiar ache between her legs grow. Her panties were being more uncomfortable with each stroke of Maura's nails on her stomach.

"God, Maura." She couldn't take it anymore, she needed the blonde and she needed her now. She quickly leaned down and took Maura's lips in her own.

Maura moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue along Jane's bottom lip as she slowly brought her hands around the Italian's back. She popped open Jane's bra at the same moment she stroked the roof of the brunette's mouth.

Jane's moan was swallowed by Maura as she felt the blonde pull her bra straps off her shoulders and pull the cups from her breasts.

Maura threw the bra to the floor and pulled back from Jane so she could see the breasts she had dreamed about for years. She couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her when Jane sat back on her heels, fully showing herself.

"Jane, you are so- god, you are so beautiful."

Jane smirked as she grabbed Maura's hands and placed them on her breasts. Both of their eyes closed and moans echoed around the room.

Maura opened her eyes as she watched herself squeeze Jane's breasts. She moaned at the feeling and took a nipple between her fingers and twisted gently. She felt an instant flood of arousal fill her panties at the moan her actions caused Jane to release.

"Shiiit, Maur." Jane slowly opened her eyes as the M.E. continued to play with her breasts. She looked down and noticed Maura's own nipples were hard and straining against the fabric of her lacy bra. She needed to fix that right away.

She leaned down and reattached their lips in a heated kiss as she slipped her hands under Maura's back and found the clasp of her bra. She released the hooks and pulled back.

Maura whined at the loss of contact but started to moan when Jane grabbed the front of her bra and pulled it away from her chest, revealing her heaving chest that was just begging to be touched by Jane.

Jane's mouth flew open at the sight of Maura's breasts as she dropped the blonde's bra onto the floor. She always had a feeling that Maura's breasts would be amazing, but she didn't think they would be the _rack of god. _

Maura slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel Jane's hands or mouth on her. She couldn't help but smirk at the awestruck look on the detective's face. "Are you going to touch them, or just sit there and stare?"

"Shhh, Maura. You don't seem to understand that your boobs are a gift from God. I think I need to go wash my hands before I touch them."

Maura laughed as she grabbed Jane's waist. "Don't you even _think_ about moving, Jane Rizzoli." She squeezed the tanned flesh in her hands and lowered her voice to the level she now knew drove Jane crazy. "I am soaking wet right now, Jane, and it's all because of you. All I want is for you to touch me, baby. Please?"

Jane moaned as she lifted her eyes to sparkling hazel. "Mauraaa. That voice of yours is going to kill me."

"Well can you at least bring me to orgasm first?"

Jane crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at the smirking blonde. "You think you're funny, Isles?"

"Jane! Will you please just touch my tits already!"

Maura and Jane both tried their hardest to keep a straight face at the doctor's words, but that lasted all of three seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"Christ, Maur, my virgin ears can't take such foul language." Jane managed to choke out between her laughter.

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm as she continued to laugh.

"God, I love this, Jane. I love the fact we are laying naked in bed getting ready to make love and yet…we are still us." Maura's laughter turned to a soft smile as she rubbed Jane's arm as she spoke.

Jane's eyes sparkled with pure love for the woman below her. "We are still us because this was just where our relationship was always headed. It doesn't feel strange, it feels- it feels like coming home."

"Jane. My big bad Detective is really just a romantic softy." Maura whispered as she felt a tear roll down her cheek at Jane's sweet words.

"I am not." Jane leaned down and hovered her lips just inches over Maura's.

"Are too." Maura whispered as she brushed her lips lightly against the smiling ones above her.

Jane closed the distance between their lips and their bodies. They both moaned at the feeling of their nipples rubbing against each other's. The friction was pure torture and they needed more contact before they exploded. Maura pulled back just far enough to speak. "Jane, touch me."

Jane quickly moved her hands between their bodies and filled her hands with Maura's breasts. She hungrily swallowed every one of the blonde's moans as she squeezed creamy breasts and ran her palms over hardened nipples.

She started to trail wet kisses along Maura's jaw and down her neck. Finding a thrumming pulse point, she began to suck.

"Jane." Maura moaned at the pleasant suction on her neck as she tangled her fingers in Jane's hair.

Jane continued to suck the soft skin into her lips, before gently biting down and soothing the bite with her tongue. She loved the moans and whimpers she was pulling out of Maura and she couldn't get enough of it. She slowly trailed open mouth kisses down the doctor's neck and chest and placed a wet kiss on the tops of both breasts in her hands.

She ran her left thumb over a rigid nipple before she placed her lips over the bud and sucked.

"Ohhh, yes, Jane." Maura pushed her chest up and pulled Jane's head closer to her, trying to get the most contact possible.

Jane lightly bit down on the hard nipple and then ran her tongue over the bud to sooth it. She loved feeling the shiver that ran through Maura's body when she bit down and she quickly released the stiff nipple from her mouth with a wet pop, and then wrapped her lips over Maura's left nipple. She wanted to see if she could induce the same full body shiver by biting down on this nipple as well.

Turns out she could.

Jane bit down on the hardened nub and relished in the shiver she felt fun through the blonde once again.

Maura was going crazy. She could feel the wetness between her thighs start to drip down her slit and onto Jane's sheets. She had no doubt in her mind that both the sheets and her panties were ruined. But right now she didn't care; the only thing she cared about was getting Jane between her legs. Now.

"Jane. Please-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before a whimper choked her words.

Jane released the nipple she was sucking on and looked up at the panting blonde. "You okay, Maur?"

Maura nodded quickly as she not so gently pushed Jane's head down her body. She really didn't think she could tell Jane where she wanted her to go right now.

Of course it didn't take a genius to figure out what Maura wanted and Jane happily kissed her way down a yoga toned stomach only stopping when she reached Maura's panty line. Maura groaned and continued to push Jane's head down.

"Jane. Lower."

Jane settled herself between Maura's thighs and smirked up at the blonde who was watching her with heavily hooded eyes. "Having some trouble forming sentences, Maur?"

"Jane! Now!" Maura slammed her hands on the mattress.

Jane laughed as she spread Maura's thighs. "I guess that's a yes."

Maura could only whimper in response as Jane hooked her fingers into lace panties and pulled them down. She quickly raised her hips off the bed and Jane pulled them down even further, over her thighs, down toned legs. The Italian was going to slow for her liking, so she quickly kicked her panties off both her feet and tossed the garment with her foot somewhere in the room. She then spread her legs as far as she could manage and looked down at Jane expectantly.

Jane could only laugh as she watched the white lace panties land on top of the chair in the corner of her room. She looked back up at Maura and was surprised to see normally bright hazel eyes replaced with dilated pupils surrounded by the darkest green.

She wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs and gently ran her hands up and down them. "A little impatient are we?"

Maura laughed. "Think about it this way, Jane. I have waited three years for this moment, so technically, I have been _very _patient."

Jane smirked at Maura's logic. The doctor _was_ right. "Okay, okay. Get comfortable, Maura."

Maura moaned and threw her head back against the pillows at Jane's words. She had no idea why, but just that simple sentence turned her on more than anything.

Jane smiled one more time before she lowered her head and breathed in Maura's arousal. She was surprised at the amount of wetness that was running down the blonde's sex and thighs. She was glistening and dripping onto her sheets and it honestly had to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

She moved forward and slowly ran her tongue from the bottom of Maura's slit all the way up to her hardened clit.

Maura's hands flew to Jane's hair and pulled her closer to her core as she whimpered at the feeling of Jane's tongue on her.

"God, yesss!"

Jane, fueled by Maura's moans, ran her tongue through the blonde's folds a couple more times, gladly drinking all Maura had to offer. With one last lick through soaked folds, she pulled apart Maura's lips with her thumbs to reveal a swollen clit. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves, feeling it pulsate in her mouth.

"Oh, Jane. Yes, baby." Maura could hardly breathe as Jane expertly sucked and licked her clit. She started to grind herself on the brunette's face seeking more pressure.

Jane got the hint and started to suck as hard as she could, while flicking her tongue over her clit.

"Oh my god!"

Maura tightened her grip almost painfully in Jane's hair, but the detective couldn't feel it. The only thing she could feel was Maura's juices dripping into her mouth.

When air became a need, Jane pulled back and placed wet kisses to the insides of Maura's thighs.

"No, no, no, Jane!"

Maura tried to pull Jane's head back to where she needed her most, but Jane didn't budge.

Jane just smiled as she ran her fingers through Maura's folds. Once her fingers were coated in the blonde's juices, she brought them up to a twitching clit and started to rub.

"Oh. Oh, yes, Jane!" Maura calmed back down, the pounding ache between her legs being soothed by Jane's skilled fingers. She released Jane's hair from her death grip and lightly ran her finger nails over Jane's scalp in apology for the rough treatment, before grasping the bed sheets.

Jane continued to rub Maura's swollen clit, before running her fingers down through dripping folds and teasing the blonde's entrance.

She looked up and locked gazes with the blonde before slowly pushing two fingers into wet heat.

"Yesss. Oh, Jane, you feel amazing."

Jane let out a small laugh as she lightly wiggled her fingers inside of Maura, causing the M.E. to moan. "Actually, _you_ are the one who feels amazing. You are so tight and so wet, baby."

"God, Jane. Keep talking."

Jane smirked as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Maura. "So, Dr. Isles like's dirty talk, I see."

Maura smiled as she pushed herself further down on Jane's long fingers. "Talk to me, Jane."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jane grinned as she pumped her fingers harder and faster, loving the squishing sound Maura's wetness created. "So, what are you wearing?"

Maura laughed as she moved her hips in time with Jane's thrusts. "This isn't- oh god, yes, right there- phone sex, Jane."

"Oh, that would be so hot!"

"Jane!"

"Sorry. Okay, how about this…" Jane cleared her throat and made sure it went even lower than normal as she pulled out of Maura and brought her soaking fingers up to rub Maura's clit. "You love it when I rub your hard little clit, don't you, baby."

"Mmmhmmm." Maura could practically feel herself vibrating.

"God, you're so wet, I can barely rub you without slipping."

"Oh, god, Jane I am so close!"

Jane pushed her fingers back into Maura and started to pump as hard as she could while her thumb found the blonde's pulsating clit, and she rubbed the bundle of nerves as fast as she could.

"I love being inside of your tight pussy, Maura. Do you like when I'm inside of you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Maura's opened her eyes and pulled at Jane. "I need you up here! I can- I can feel- Oh, god!"

Without breaking contact or pace, Jane quickly worked her way up Maura's body. Once they were face to face, Jane felt tears threaten to spill over as she looked into her loves eyes. Maura was staring up at her with trust, adoration, and love as her body moved up and down from Jane's strong fingers thrusting inside of her.

"Jane." Maura whispered as she felt the first flutter of what was going to be an earth shattering orgasm. She reached up with her hand and stroked her thumb over Jane's cheek.

Jane could only stare into Maura's glittering eyes, as she felt another flutter of the doctor's walls around her fingers; this one lasting a little longer than the last one. She knew Maura was right there, she just need that little push to send her over the edge.

She gently ran the fingers of her right hand through Maura's hair and planted a chaste kiss to the doctor's lips, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Let go, sweet girl. I've got you."

That's the last push that Maura needed.

Everything shut off and she was floating.

Maura's eyes slammed shut as her body arched up into Jane's. Her hands subconsciously found their way to Jane's back. She dug her nails into the tanned skin of the detective's back and her mouth hung open in a silent scream as wave after wave of ecstasy shook her body.

Jane stared down at Maura in awe as she felt walls clench repeatedly, bringing her fingers deeper and deeper into the blonde. She continued to run her fingers though honey blonde hair as she felt the body below hers shake. She could feel each squirt of liquid that Maura's body released into her hand, and she knew this had to be one hell of an orgasm.

After what seemed like hours, air rushed back into Maura's burning lungs as her tense muscles started to loosen and her body fell back onto the bed.

Her sense of hearing came back as Jane whispered sweet words of love and comfort to her. Her sense of smell came back when brunette curls brushed over her nose, filling her senses with the sweet mix of lavender and pure Jane. Her sense of taste came back as her love placed chaste kisses on her parted lips, letting her taste herself on Jane's mouth. Her sense of touch came back when she felt Jane running her hand gently through her hair, and finally her sense of sight came back when she slowly opened her eyes and searched for those chocolate-brown eyes she loved getting lost in.

"Hey." Jane whispered.

"Hi." Maura could hear her voice crack with emotion.

Jane smiled softly down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back to look into her eyes again.

"Good orgasm?"

A tear rolled down Maura's cheek. "I love you, Jane. I've-" She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, before opening her eyes again, fresh tears dripping out. "I've never experienced something so…intense before."

"So all those people were right then?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

Jane smiled looking at her other half. "All those people who say it's different with your soul mate. I guess they were right."

Maura released a mix of a laugh and a sob.

"God, yes they were so right."


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the chapter were Maura returns the favor! ;) Hope you guys like it. I'm not really sure I like it, but this is the third re-write soooo, this is as good as it's going to get. Once again, please enjoy and review! :) OH! side note: I am currently a beta reader and I am accepting stories right now! So if you want my grammatical genius to edit your stories, feel free to PM me! ;)**

* * *

Jane continued to stare into watery hazel eyes as she absent mindedly ran her fingers through soft honey blonde curls. She couldn't think of any place that she would rather be than in her bed holding her Maura.

Both Jane and Maura had the biggest smiles on their faces as they basked in the afterglow of the doctor's powerful orgasm.

Maura's smile grew wider and wider until she was laughing softly.

"What?" Jane whispered with a hint of laughter in her words.

Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's arms as she spoke. "I just remembered that you are still inside of me." To prove her point, she lightly tugged on the brunette's left arm.

Jane shook her head as she started to laugh with Maura. "How in the hell did we both forget about that?"

"I'm not sure, but it does feel nice." Maura winked as she thrust her hips into Jane's fingers, causing both of them to moan.

Jane closed her eyes and started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Maura. She couldn't stop stroking the velvet walls that hugged her fingers as she opened her eyes and looked down to see the blonde's eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

Maura was quickly getting lost in the sensations that Jane's fingers were causing. She let out a gasp when she felt the detective press hard against her G-spot. Maura's grip on Jane's arm tightened when the Italian realized what spot she just hit and started curling her fingers against it.

"Mmm, Jaaane."

Hearing Maura's breathy moan caused the pounding between Jane's legs to increase. She squeezed her eyes shut and stopped her movements inside of the M.E. in an effort not to come from Maura's moans.

Feeling the long fingers inside of her stop, Maura slowly opened her eyes and watched as Jane breathed in through her nose and slowly released the air out her mouth. Her brow creased in confusion and she brought her left hand up to cup the brunette's cheek.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Mmmhmm."

Maura could hear the strain in Jane's voice and ran her thumb gently over the detective's cheek. "Jane, look at me." She waited until her favorite pair of eyes fluttered open to reveal the darkest brown, almost black, that she had ever seen in Jane's eyes. In that moment, she realized what was wrong with the Italian.

She was painfully aroused.

She smirked as she looked into Jane's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" She couldn't help the teasing tone that took over her voice.

Jane squinted her eyes at Maura. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Maura looked up at Jane with nothing but innocence on her face, but she spoke with nothing but sex in her voice. "Enjoying what? The fact that you are so aroused that you almost came from hearing me moan?"

"Mauraaa." Jane whined as she closed her eyes.

Maura smirked, but knew her second orgasm would have to wait a little longer than she hoped. She slowly started to pull Jane's hand out of her. When Jane's eyes opened and looked at her in confusion, she simply smiled and continued to pull at the fingers inside of her until they came out.

She frowned quickly when she realized just how empty she felt without Jane's fingers inside of her and subconsciously released a moan of disapproval.

Jane leaned down and placed a loving kiss to frowning lips. She continued placing kiss after kiss on soft lips until the frown turned into a smile.

Their kisses quickly turned heated and Maura rolled them over so she was straddling Jane. She pulled back from the kiss and brought the detective's left hand up to her lips. She grinned wickedly as she took Jane's finger that was coated in her own juices into her mouth. She sucked happily, loving the taste of herself on the Italian. She released the now clean finger, and quickly replaced it with Jane's other drenched finger. She made sure to maintain eye contact with the brunette this time as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the digit.

Jane was struggling to keep her eyes open as she released a groan. She needed Maura to use that mouth on another body part of hers right now.

As if Maura read her mind, the doctor released Jane's finger from her mouth and moved her body slowly down the brunette's.

Once Maura was between Jane's legs, she could easily see the detective's arousal through her black boy shorts. Seeing how wet she made her detective forced a guttural moan to be ripped from her throat and a new feeling of ownership come over her.

In the past, Maura had never been possessive over her lovers, but with Jane it was different. She wanted to ruin Jane for anyone else. Not that there would be anyone else now anyway. Maura knew she had Jane and there was no way she was ever letting her go. The thought made her smile as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Jane's boy shorts and pulled them down.

"Up, baby." Maura whispered to Jane, causing the detective to lift her lower half up so Maura could pull off her boy shorts.

Maura pulled the soaked boy shorts off and threw them into the pile of clothes on the floor before lying on her stomach between Jane's toned thighs. She gently scrapped her nails up and down the insides of those tanned legs, stopping just below where she knew Jane needed her the most.

"Let's just keep in mind that paybacks a bitch, Maur." Jane moaned out as the blonde continued her torture.

Maura laughed as she blew air over Jane's soaked folds. "So you're telling me that I can't play with what's mine?"

Jane released a mix of a moan and a laugh at Maura's words as she opened her eyes to look into smiling hazel. "I'm yours, huh?"

"Mmmhmm, all mine." Maura smiled up at Jane as she quickly ran a finger up through the detective's folds, stopping just before she reached a throbbing clit.

Jane closed her eyes and moaned at Maura's finger just inches from where she really needed her. Regaining her senses, she opened her eyes and playfully glared down at a smirking Maura. "Well, just don't break your toys, baby."

Maura laughed and placed her cheek on Jane's thigh as she ran her finger through the Italian's folds once again, only this time she didn't stop until she felt a hardened bud under her fingers.

"Yes, Maura!"

She slowly started to rub Jane's pulsating clit. She rested her head against the brunette's strong thigh and just watched as her fingers circle the little bundle of nerves. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have this Italian goddess desperate for _her_ touch and she would be damned if she disappointed her love.

Maura looked up and nearly melted when she saw the pure pleasure that was on Jane's face. She placed a soft kiss to the thigh she was resting on, before looking back up at Jane and whispering. "Do you want my mouth on you, baby?"

"God, yes, Maur!"

Maura smiled as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Jane's dripping sex. She used her fingers to spread the brunette's glistening folds and revealed a very swollen clit. She leaned forward once again and licked the bud causing it to twitch.

"Maura!" Jane tangled her fingers in blonde waves and tried to pull her closer to her center.

Maura ran her wet tongue over Jane's clit a couple more times before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. She made sure to alternate between hard sucks and running her tongue over it. She loved the fact she had to hold Jane's hips down when the detective started bucking, and she looked up and watched Jane watch her.

Watching Jane's eyes stay locked on her as she sucked and licked the hardened clit was easily the most erotic thing that Maura had ever experienced.

She playfully squinted her eyes up at Jane and quickly moved her head side to side, sucking as hard as she could.

Jane's grip in Maura's hair tightened and her eyes slammed shut as she felt the delicious suction on her throbbing clit. She could feel her wetness growing and her sex clenching. She needed the M.E.'s fingers inside of her.

"Mmm, Maura! I need you!"

Maura released Jane's clit with a wet pop and replaced her mouth with her fingers. She quickly rubbed her fingers over the detective's clit as she lowered her voice to the level Jane loves.

"What do you need, baby?"

Jane could only moan as her hands left Maura's head and flew to the bed sheets. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last.

Maura smiled as she ran her fingers through Jane's drenched folds, gathering as much wetness as she could before rubbing the Italian's clit faster than before. "That wasn't an answer, Jane."

"Maura-"

"Tell me, Jane. Tell me what you need."

"I need you- oh fuuuck-"

Maura knew that Jane was close. She could easily see Jane's arousal grow and drip onto the sheets, but she wanted to hear Jane say it. _Needed_ to hear Jane say it.

She rubbed Jane's clit as fast as she could and practically moaned out her next question.

"Come on, baby, say it for me."

"Maura! I need you inside of me! I need- I need you to fuck me! Please!"

"Mmm yes." Maura couldn't help her own moan at Jane's words as she brought her soaked fingers from Jane's clit, through her folds, and plunged them into Jane's clenching opening.

Two moans filled the bedroom as they both adjusted to the new feelings.

Maura started to quickly pump her fingers in and out of Jane moaning at the wet heat.

It didn't take long for Jane's walls to start and clench around Maura's fingers, signaling how close she was.

"Maura, I'm- I'm going to-" Jane couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a small quiver in her lower stomach. She knew she was right on the edge and tightened her grip on the sheets.

"Jane, look at me." Maura whispered.

It took everything Jane had to open her eyes and look down at her smiling doctor.

Once Jane's eyes were locked on hers, she leaned forward, less than an inch from the brunette's clit, and whispered in the best seduction voice she could manage. "Baby, I want you to watch me. I want you to watch my face when you come in my mouth."

That almost pushed Jane over the edge, as her eyes almost fluttered closed, but her gaze didn't waver.

Maura smiled at her detective's willpower and connected the small distance between them. She latched her mouth over Jane's clit and began to suck as hard as she could, while pumping in and out of Jane as fast as she could.

Within seconds, Maura could feel two separate flutters around her fingers before she felt a burst a liquid and Jane's walls squeeze her fingers and pull them in deeper.

Jane felt the coil that had been tightening inside of her snap. Her back arched up off the bed as her head slammed back into it. She couldn't feel anything except each spasm violently roll through her body.

This was bliss and she never wanted it to end.

Maura didn't want it to end for her either and continued to pump her fingers and sucked Jane's clit. She continued her ministrations until she felt the toned body below hers relax onto the bed.

Maura hummed as she licked Jane's clit one more time, causing it to twitch, and slowly pulled her fingers out causing Jane's _whole _body to twitch. She looked at her soaked fingers before putting both of them in her mouth and licked them clean. When she heard a moan come from above her, she opened her eyes and stared at Jane while she cleaned her fingers. After she was satisfied that she got all her love's juices off, she released them with a pop and let a small smile grace her lips.

Suddenly feeling shy, she quickly worked her way up Jane's body and buried her face into a strong shoulder, hiding her blush.

Jane closed her eyes when she felt Maura curl into her side. She tried to place her right arm around the doctor, but chuckled lightly when she realized she couldn't move her body.

"Christ, Maur, that was- that was unbelievable." She turned her head so she could see the pile of blonde curls on her chest. "You were pretty bossy down there."

Jane laughed when she heard a muffled response. "Yeah, I don't have supersonic hearing, sweetie. Could you repeat that?"

Maura lifted her head just enough to speak. "I have no idea what came over me, Jane. I am _never _like that in the bedroom." After she repeated herself, she quickly buried her face back into the Italian's neck.

Jane laughed softly as she flexed her right hand and slowly brought it up to play with Maura's silky hair.

"Never like what? Dominant and dirty?" Jane playfully teased.

"Mmm."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I never, and I mean _never_ beg. Also, it was pretty hot, you all bossy and shit. I loved it."

Maura lifted her head and looked at Jane with a small pout. "Really?"

Jane chuckled at her beautiful angel as she pushed stray stands of hair out of her face.

"Really."

Maura rested her chin on Jane's chest and smiled up at her. "It's you. You just bring all this out in me." She smiled wider as she turned her head to the side and rested her cheek where her chin just was. "I just feel so…comfortable around you and the real me comes out."

Jane smiled as she continued to run her fingers through Maura's hair. "I think you were a prostitute in a past life. Wait! A pimp! I bet you were a pimp!"

Maura laughed as she slapped Jane's stomach. "Well then, you must have been my bitch because I just owned you."

Jane burst out laughing.

"Maura!"

"What? You're allowed to call me a hooker, yet I can't call you my bitch?" Maura managed to choke out between bursts of laughter.

"Okay, I called you a _prostitute_ then I changed my mind and said pimp. There's a difference between those two and a hooker."

"Oh really? Explain, please."

Maura continued to laugh as Jane just hummed in response. She raised her head from Jane's chest and laughed harder when she saw Jane's eyes were closed and a content smile was on her face. "I'm not really sure I want to know the answer to this, but…what are you thinking about?"

Jane smiled wider, causing her dimples to pop, as she cracked open one eye. "I was just imagining you as a hooker. You're right, I like this idea better."

Maura's mouth few open in surprise, but a smile was still tugging at the corner of her lips. Jane just closed her eyes and laughed until Maura playfully slapped Jane's chest.

"Ow!"

"Oh, please, that didn't hurt."

"Wanna bet?" Jane opened her eyes and smiled mischievously.

Before Maura could register what that look meant, she was on her back being straddled by Jane.

"You're getting a purple nurple."

"Nooo!"

The laughter that filled the small apartment quickly turned to lust filled moans as the two best friends spent the rest of the night loving each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay! I am ashamed by myself! ;) (raise your hand if you recognized that line from a certain blooper reel!) Anyway, this is it! The final chapter in this story! I know, I know, but don't cry, I could totally start making a sequel...plus I am writing 2 other stories right now SO I WILL BE BACK! ;) It's been a fun ride and I enjoyed writing this story very much! I hope you all loved it and please review one last time! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

_Epilogue – 3 years later_

* * *

Jane couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face or millions of butterflies that started flying around in her stomach when she glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

_11:45 P.M. _

The red digital numbers told her that she had exactly fifteen minutes until midnight. More importantly, she had exactly fifteen minutes until it was officially her and Maura's three year anniversary.

Her smile softened as she looked from the clock to the warm body she was currently spooning. She gently pulled Maura closer to her and held on tighter as she nuzzled into her favorite blonde curls. She honestly couldn't believe that she had gotten so lucky. For the past three years, she had asked herself everyday what she did to make the perfect Dr. Maura Isles fall madly in love with her. She also silently prayed every night, thanking anyone who was listening for bringing Maura into her life and keeping her safe.

The past three years had been the happiest of her life, and that was all because of a certain blonde doctor who was currently sleeping in her arms. Ever since that night they had confessed their feelings for each other, both of their lives had been changed for the better.

Jane couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips as she thought about what had happened right after the first night they made love.

Jane and Maura had been snuggled up in bed the next morning just enjoying the feeling of each other's naked body pressed against their own. It was getting close to noon but neither one of them wanted to move from their spot in Jane's bed. They had been so lost in each other and starting on round… six, maybe seven, when the bedroom door burst open and Angela Rizzoli walked right in, complaining about Jane's clothes lying everywhere.

Once Angela had glanced up to Jane's bed, her mouth flew open and she dropped all of the clothes in her hands. The only thing that Jane and Maura could do was sit there and stare at the Rizzoli matriarch, hoping that World War III wasn't about to start.

After some very high pitched squeals and fast clapping of hands, Angela had rushed over to Maura and gave her the biggest hug she could manage while screaming something about having a doctor in the family and grandbabies.

Jane could only sit there and stare as Maura desperately tried to keep herself covered while hugging a very excited Angela.

She couldn't believe that her mother had been so happy and supportive of her and Maura being together. She also couldn't believe that the rest of her family and half of BPD had a bet going on when they would officially come out as a couple.

The news of Jane and Maura becoming a couple wasn't _actually _news to anyone and everybody had been very supportive of them; except for one person.

Constance Isles had been invited to Maura's house for Sunday dinner one night during one of her art instillations in Boston. Jane and Maura had been dating for six months at the time and Maura wanted nothing more than to tell her mother about their relationship. They had both agreed that it would be better to wait and tell Constance face to face rather than over the phone or through an email. So after dinner had been served, Maura announced that she and Jane were in a relationship and were very much in love.

Maura and all of the Rizzoli's held their breath as they waited for Constance's reaction.

Unfortunately, it was not the reaction they had hoped for.

Constance had stood up and told Maura she had no business being with a woman and she hadn't been raised _that_ way and to call her and apologize when she came to her senses. After her heartbreaking speech to her daughter, Constance turned on her heel and walked out of the house.

Jane would never forget the look of pure devastation that made a home on Maura's face. She would never forget all the nights that she had held Maura as the blonde hysterically sobbed in her arms. She would never forget all the times Maura had tried to hold back her tears when phone call after phone call went unanswered.

She would also never forget the night that she had driven to New York City and knocked on Constance's door in the middle of the night and gave her a speech about how much she loved Maura and just wanted her to be happy.

After a long talk that lasted until three in the morning, Constance decided that she would go back to Boston with Jane and talk to her daughter. Jane had told Constance that she didn't have to agree with or like the relationship but she did have to love and support her daughter.

Constance had kept her word and went back to Boston with Jane and apologized to Maura. However, it took almost a year and a half for Constance to finally accept Jane and Maura together, but once she accepted them together, she loved them together.

In fact, Constance even went to Tiffany's with Jane and Angela and helped the detective pick out the perfect engagement ring for Maura.

Speaking of which…

Jane gently released her grip on Maura's waist and rolled onto her other side. She lifted herself up on her elbow and quietly reached out for the handle to the side table and pulled it open. She had chosen this particular spot for her ring hiding place because it was also the same drawer that she kept her gun in. She knew that Maura would never look in this drawer because the doctor hated her gun ever since she had shot herself, but Maura accepted the fact it was a part of Jane and allowed it into their bedroom.

Jane reached into the drawer and shifted through the other items until her fingers wrapped around a small box. She slowly lifted the box out and quietly closed the drawer, lying back down on her back.

She smiled so big her dimples popped out when she opened the blue box and revealed the engagement ring that had screamed _Maura _when she saw it in the store.

It really was a beautiful ring. A princess cut solitaire diamond on a platinum band. It was absolute perfection and best of all, Constance approved. Jane knew that Maura and her mother had similar tastes in things like this so she knew that if Constance loved the ring, than Maura was sure to love it as well.

She smiled even wider as she watched the moon light that was coming in from the window bounce off the diamond and make it sparkle. She knew she would be paying this ring off for a very _very_ long time, so it had better be pretty damn sparkly.

She glanced at the clock and gasped when she realized that she only had ten minutes until midnight. She needed to hurry if she was going to pull off her plan.

After closing the box as quietly as she could and setting it down on the bedside table, Jane hovered half her body over Maura's and glanced at her face to make sure she was asleep. Jane smiled lovingly when she saw the love of her life sleeping with her mouth hanging open and a little puddle of drool starting to form on the pillow. It was the cutest thing that Jane had ever seen.

Jane placed a soft kiss to Maura's shoulder before slowly slipping the ring onto the blonde's left ring finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Jane took a few moments to just stare at the diamond ring adorning her love's finger. She smiled wider as she imagined all of the lab techs running up to Maura and begging her to see the ring and Maura proudly showing off her rock.

Placing one last kiss on a freckled shoulder, Jane quickly got out of bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen. She released a grateful sigh when she saw her mother standing in the kitchen holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries sitting on the counter. She had asked her mother to keep the champagne and the strawberries in the refrigerator in the guest house so Maura wouldn't see them. Angela had excitedly brought them over at ten till midnight just like Jane had said.

"Oh, Janie, this is so romantic! I wish your father would have done something like this when he proposed!"

"Ma, shhh! You'll wake up, Maura!" Jane grabbed the plate of strawberries and whispered to her mother. "When we go into the bedroom, just put the champagne and glasses on the dresser and walk out. No. Talking." Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Okay okay. I'll just say good luck now then." Angela laughed quietly as Jane's lips turned up into a wide smile.

"Thanks, Ma. And thank you for helping me out with all this." Jane waved her right hand over the plate she was holding

Angela smiled at her daughter and fought the tears forming in her eyes. "You better treat Maura right, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Don't break her heart, she's my other daughter."

Jane smiled as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Don't you mean your _favorite_ daughter?"

Angela laughed softly as she walked behind Jane and followed her into the bedroom. She couldn't stop the fresh tears from falling when she saw the diamond ring on Maura's finger. She had always thought of Maura as her daughter ever since she moved into the doctor's guest house. Maura had welcomed the Rizzoli's into her home, and in return, the Rizzoli's had welcomed Maura into their family.

She gently sat down the champagne and the glasses before smiling at her daughters one last time and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Jane set the strawberries down next to the champagne and shook her head. She was positive that her mother had only shut the door so she could listen through it. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the sleeping blonde.

Jane smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers gently through blonde waves. Glancing one more time at the clock, she took a deep breath when she saw what time it was.

12:00 A.M.

It was officially their three year anniversary.

Slowly releasing her breath, Jane continued to run her fingers through soft blonde hair as she leaned forward and kissed Maura's ear.

"Wake up, baby girl." She whispered softly.

She pulled back and watched as Maura's eyelids started to flutter open. She smiled lovingly down at the doctor when sleepy hazel eyes found hers.

Jane leaned down once again, this time kissing Maura's upturned lips. Pulling back only far enough to speak, Jane whispered into the M.E.'s lips. "Hi beautiful. Look at what time it is."

Maura turned her head to the side to look at the clock and smiled so wide that her dimple appeared. She released a soft laugh and turned her attention back to the grinning brunette above her.

"Mmm, it's midnight."

"Very good, Doctor Isles." Jane placed a chaste kiss on smiling lips. "And do you know what that means?"

"Well, judging from the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries, I would say… a special occasion of some sort?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, love."

Maura laughed as she lifted her head up and attached her lips to Jane's. After a somewhat heated kiss, she dropped her head back onto the pillow and smiled up at her detective.

"Happy anniversary, baby. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Maur. I love you more."

Maura turned her attention to the treats on her bedside table and licked her lips. "I can see that."

Jane laughed and sat up, reaching for the bottle of champagne and a glass. Maura sat up and stared hungrily at the strawberries, as the golden liquid was being poured. Jane had to suppress a smirk when Maura took the glass with her right hand. Waiting until the blonde notices the ring on her finger may take longer than she had planned.

She raised her glass in the air and Maura did the same. Clearing her throat, she smiled at the doctor before speaking. "I would like to toast to us, Maura. The past three years of my life have been by far the happiest. Every morning that I get to wake up with you in my arms and every night that I get to hold you while we fall asleep are the best moments in my life. You make me so happy, Maura, and I love you more than you will ever know. We have had our share of ups and downs in the past three years, but I wouldn't trade a single moment of it because every moment spent with you is my idea of heaven. You are my home, Maura. You are my life. You are my love. You are my everything. I love you so much sweetheart. Happy anniversary."

Jane lightly touched her glass to Maura's, while the only thing the blonde could do was sit there as tears streamed down her face.

"Jane I-"

Maura choked on a sob and shook her head. "God, you are the love of my life, Jane. Everything you just said was beautiful and I- I just love you so much. Before you came into my life, I had absolutely no idea just how lonely and broken I was. But then you came strutting in and you changed me and everything about my life. I mean that in the best way possible. Jane, you saved me. In so many different ways, you saved me. I can't describe the amazing feeling I get when I'm next to you, or even if I just hear your voice. You said I am your home. Well you are _my_ home, Jane Rizzoli. You are _my_ everything and I love you more than _you_ will ever know." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss to Jane's lips. She moved her kisses to each cheek and kissed away the tears that were now on the brunette's face.

Pulling back slightly, she looked into watery brown eyes and smiled. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Jane laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "This water work show was not how I pictured this going."

Maura laughed as she took a sip of champagne. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jane smiled as she picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and held it in front on Maura's lips. "I know these are your weakness."

"Mmm, yes they are!"

Maura happily leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the fruit. Biting down on the strawberry caused juice to coat her chin. Not wanting to get any on her bed sheets, Maura quickly wiped at her chin with her free hand; her _left _hand.

After successfully getting her chin cleared of strawberry juice, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, ready to clean them off, when she saw it.

Jane quickly grabbed Maura's glass as it started to slip from loose fingers. After setting down glass and the half eaten strawberry, she quickly looked at Maura and smiled at what she saw.

Maura's right hand was now covering her mouth as a fresh stream of tears ran down her face. Her hazel eyes were locked on the diamond ring currently shinning on her finger.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist and kissed her forehead. After pulling back, hazel eyes now locked themselves on her.

"Maura."

Maura released a mix of a sob and a laugh, causing Jane to smile wider.

"Maura. I love you so much, baby girl. There is only one person on this planet that I cannot live without, and that person is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So-" Jane pulled Maura's right hand from her mouth to reveal a radiant smile, and held onto the shaking hand with both of hers. "Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me-?"

Jane barely got the question out before Maura launched herself at Jane and started kissing her as hard as she could.

Maura managed to push Jane back onto the bed and straddled her, never breaking the kiss they were locked in.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and started laughing into the kiss, causing the doctor to smile and pull back just far enough to speak.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! God yes, Jane I will marry you!"

"Yes! Happy anniversary girls and congratulations!"

Jane groaned and Maura laughed when they heard Angela's voice coming from behind the door.

"Ma! Go!"

"Oh, Jane, be nice." Maura whispered against her fiancés lips. "That's my mother-in-law you're talking to."

_-fin- _


End file.
